SOS Anything But Love
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: Terra goes to Prison after she is freed of her Stoned Prison. Now it's 7 years later and so much has changed for her and the Titans, especially Beast Boy . Rated M for Langue, Sexual Content, Abuse, and Rape to a Degree, Not the full thing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she awoke and went to prison. Terra put her hands in her hair as she sat on the bed. She wore the mandatory orange jumpsuit, white shirt under it, and boots with a power restrictor on both wrists. She was stuck in her cell for up to 15 years with possible parole in seven. The trail was short and quick because Terra confessed Guilty and wanted to atone for what she did to the city, the people, The Titans and Beast Boy. That what killed her the most.

Terra was still confused how she broke free of her stone prison. But she made her way back to the surface and went the police. She told them all of what she did and she wanted to pay for it. She felt horrible for what she did. They agreed to arrest her and it was shortly after that the Titans showed up. She saw Raven seemed a bit happy. Robin understood why she wanted to do what she wanted to do. Cyborg felt bad for her as well as Starfire. Then Beast Boy…

Beast Boy wanted to get her out. He tried to convince the others to get her out. But she had to keep telling him she wanted to do it. Even during the trail, Beast Boy tried to get them to not sentence her. Even then Terra yelled at him to stop. Yeah, Terra wants to stay with him but she did need to pay for her crimes. Then when Terra heard the gavel hit the desk and the sentence set, she couldn't turn back. Now she was in prison that was mixed of super powered criminals and regular ones since most of the criminals were still frozen from the big battle the titans had.

The buzzer went off and the cell door opened. It was Yard time. Terra got off the bed and stepped out of her cell as she saw the others come out of their cells. There was no one here that she knew even when she was a Titan. But it was the fact she was a Titan that made a lot of the inmates hate her. She started to walk outside and when she got there, she walked over to the bench and sat down. This is how she was going to be for seven years hopefully.

She heard a laughing sound and turned to her right. She saw a group of women and a few of them had the power restrictors on them. But their leader was in the front. She had short red hair, blue eyes and some weird lines around her eyes. She walked over to Terra and looked downed at her and smiled.

"My, aren't you a long way from home?" She said.

"Please leave me alone." Terra said. The leader grabbed Terra by the head and slammed her head into the bleacher in front of her. Terra fell and put her hand on her head and saw the blood.

"No I won't leave you alone, Princess." She said. Terra's eyes widen as she got up and tried to get away.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"That's you're a princess of Markoiva, well that's simple. I lived there and fought your brother a bit too. You may know me as Shimmer. But here's the question on my mind, why is a princess doing in prison?" She asked as she walked over to Terra.

"I just wanted to pay for the crimes I commented." Terra said as she reached over and grabbed her by the hair again. Terra wondered where the guards were.

"Ah. So you're not a princess anymore. I'm surprise your daddy hasn't come and bailed you out. Well I'm going to let you in on something, as long as you're here princess, you're mine. I can do whatever I want to you or otherwise I can oh let's say kill you. Am I clear?" Shimmer said. Terra just stared at her not even answering. Shimmer smacked her in the face.

"You better answer me or this won't be easy you stupid little bitch. Am I clear?" She asked once again.

"Yes ma'am." Terra said. Shimmer smiled.

"Good." She needed Terra in the stomach and dropped her to the ground.

Terra started to cough as Shimmer and her group started to walk away. Now this was going to be hell. Maybe she should have Beast Boy get her out…or even her father. Terra slowly got up and headed back to her cell. Once she was in there, she turned the facet on and washed the blood off her head. She looked in the mirror and saw where the cut was. Right along her left eye. It was starting to swell up. It needed to get looked at. But not at the moment. Terra got back on her bed and started to cry.

She wished she never agreed to work for Slade. This was all his fault. And if she could control her powers as well would have helped. But she wanted out now. But the thing was, she couldn't get out at all. Now she would just have to hope shimmer would make her life a living hell. She heard her cell bars get knocked on. She sat up and saw a female guard there. She was a bit heavy and had brown hair and eyes and her hair was pulled into a bun.

"Warden wants to see you…what happen to your eye?" She asked.

"I fell on the bleachers." Terra said looking away.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing after you speak with the warden. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Terra said getting up.

"You're young to be in here. Now let's get going." She said.

Terra came out and followed the officer to the Warden's office. They waited outside for a couple of minutes before Terra was allowed to go inside. She walked in and saw the Warden sitting at her desk. She had dark skin and short hair. Her eyes were a warm brown. She wore a grey suit with a light blue shirt under it. She looked at Terra when she came in.

'You can sit down." She said. Terra walked over and took a seat down. She watched the Warden open up a file folder.

"Terra, my you have an inserting background. I'm Warden Adams. I would have talked to you when you got here but I've been very busy." She said.

"That's okay ma'am." Terra said.

"Now, I meet with every new inmate, especially the metahumans like yourself. We do have rules which you do need to follow. One, you will be assigned work detail. Because of your age though, we can't work you as much and we are limited to where you can work. So we have put you on laundry duty which you will have to work five hours a day except on Sunday. Two, if you get into fights; we will throw you into isolation. Also if you try to escape, you will serve all your time. You will lose your parole. Do I make myself clear?" Warden Adams said.

"Yes ma'am. I plan to reach my parole without getting into fights." Terra said.

"The cut on your face says otherwise."

"I didn't get into a fight ma'am. My head was slammed into the bleachers." Terra said.

"I'm going to have to ask by who?"

"She called herself Shimmer. But I don't want to cause trouble please." Terra said. Warden Adams let out a sigh.

"Fine. If you need anything, ask a guard or ask to come see me. Okay?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." Terra said.

"Good. Now get that cut looked at." She said as Terra got up.

"Yes ma'am." She left the room.

The guard lead her to the medical wing as she got her cut looked at. It ended up needing some stitches and she was told it was going to leave a scar. Once she was let go, she headed back to her cell. Now she had nothing to do till the next day.

* * *

Author's Note:

I had this idea and wanted to turn it into a story. You will see in later chapters why it'll be rate M (Which will be a few chapters of M rated content but not the whole thing. Just things that will be important)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Year Later

Terra folded the bed sheets like she had been for the past year now. Under her suit, she was covered in bruises from Shimmer beating her at least twice a week. And Terra couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't want to ruin her chances for Parole. Six years. That's all she had left. The scar on the side of her face clearly stood out now and even her hair was getting too long. She knew she was looking like crap after a year. And there was only one thing that made today alright, she turned 17.

She put down the sheets and let out a sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and walked away. She had just a bit more to work here. Next thing she heard was a whistle. A whistle that was a sign that of another beating. Terra turned and saw Shimmer with a couple of other girls from her usual gang. Shimmer ran her finger along the washing machines and dryers. When she saw Terra, she started to laugh.

"Hey there bitch. Went to your classes then came did you work?" She asked. Terra gulped.

"Yes ma'am." She had to talk properly or get beaten. And Terra needed to heal badly. Shimmer came over and grabbed Terra by the hair.

"My My My. That scar looks horrible. Guess you won't get that green fellow who keeps trying to see you that you keep rejecting won't want you now. Maybe I can have a shot." For the first time in a year, Terra tried to attack her. The other two girls grabbed Terra before she could even lay a finger her.

Shimmer chuckled. "That's a first. You never tried anything like there. So you feel something for that green fellow huh?"

"Leave him out of this." Terra said.

"I'll take that as a yes. But now there is a problem, you tried to attack me. And there is a punishment for that. Now what should it be?" Shimmer walked over and placed her hands on Terra's chest and started to grope her. Terra's eyes widen. Shimmer saw what she did. Shimmer unbuttoned her jump suit and slide her hands up Terra's shirt and did even more.

"Please don't." Terra begged.

"What? Don't like this? Well you are still underage. Fine, you'll be spared this time. I'll wait till you turn 18. But now, I think you should be beaten now." She said as she punched Terra in the face.

Shimmer grabbed her by the hair once again and kept punching her in the face. After Terra's mouth was covered in blood, Shimmer started to punch her in the gut. Soon enough, Terra dropped to the ground. She could hear Shimmer laugh with the other two. She tried to get up but Shimmer pushed her back down. Terra watched from the corner of her eye as Shimmer crouched down.

"Now here's what I want you to do for me. I want you to go to the salon and hack this hair off. I know you're being allowed because of your good behavior. I'm getting tired of seeing this hair. Don't do it and I'll deal with it myself. Is that clear?" She asked. Terra couldn't answer. Shimmer got off and pulled Terra up.

"Are you going to answer me?" Shimmer asked. A no escaped Terra's lips. Shimmer smirked and looked at one of the others.

"Find me something sharp. I'm doing this now since she's not cooperating." Shimmer said.

Terra watched as one of them walked off. She came back a bit later with a small knife that Terra used to open the boxes for the soap. Shimmer grabbed some of Terra's hair and started to cut it off. Terra started to groan as Shimmer tossed the hair in front of her. She probably lied there for e few minutes before the hair was picked up and they left her there. She groaned as Shimmer left. After a bit, Terra tried to get up but she fell back down. Soon there were footsteps, maybe someone could help her.

The footsteps got louder. Terra finally saw who they belong to. Julia the guard who kept a eye on her since she came. Julia looked around and saw Terra on the ground. She hurried over and helped Terra up. Terra looked even worst now.

"Terra, are you alright?" She asked. Terra had another faint no escape her lips. Julia pulled out here walkie-talkie and reported.

"This is Offer Beffut. I have a prisoner who has been beaten and hair forcibly removed in the Landry room. I'll need a bed open to her." Julia said.

"We got that Officer Beffut." The person on the other line said. Julia helped Terra up and carried her to the hospital wing as Terra passed out.

* * *

Terra woke up after a couple of hours. She placed her hand on her forehead. She had a really bad headache. A nurse walked over after seeing Terra had woke up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she checked on Terra.

"Like a jack hammer is inside of my head." She said.

"We'll get you some medicine for that. For now, you do have a broken nose, busted lip, and you came close to getting a midface fracture. Plus your hair is horribly uneven. Once we release you, we can get you to the salon to get it fixed. The Warren will allow you due to your good behavior." The nurse said. Terra nodded as Julia came over.

"How you feeling Terra?" She asked.

"Jackhammer in my head. Did you get me here?" she asked.

"Yeah. You have a visitor by the way." She said. Terra shook her head no.

"I don't want to see Beast Boy. Will he learn?" Terra moaned.

"It's not him. He says he's your father." She said. Her father? Why was he here?

"…Alright…can I go to the salon first before I see him?" Terra asked. Julia nodded her head.

"She can go right?" Julia asked.

"Of course. I'll go get her suit." The nurse said. Julia looked at Terra and saw she was depressed.

"Is there something wrong with your father?" She asked.

"How did he know I was here?" Terra said as a clean jumpsuit was brought over. Terra got out of the bed and put it on. When she put her shoes on, she walked with Julia.

* * *

Terra ran a hand over her hair. Never had she had it so short before. If her breast were any smaller, she could past for a boy. She was lead to a private room and saw her father standing inside, looking out a window. He didn't seem to change over the years. He still had the blonde hair that reached his the bottom of his ears that was slicked back. His eyes were hazel. He wore a green button up shirt with a black vest on with black pants and shoes on. Terra gulped and opened the door. He turned and looked at her.

"Hey dad." She said as she walked over to the table and sat down. Her father did the same.

"Your hair is short." He said.

"This wasn't my choice." She said. He nodded his head.

"Tara, why are you here?" he asked. Terra sighed after hearing him say her real name.

"I did some things I want to pay for. I didn't want to get off easy and not serve my time. Even one of my friends wanted to bail me out and I said no." Terra said.

"Tara, you are a princess and should not be here. You could have gotten house arrest." He said.

"No dad! I'm not a princess anymore. I wasn't one after I ran off." She said.

"Tara! Stop this now. You need to get out of here. You look horrible and you might not survive this for the rest of your sentence." He said slamming his fist. Terra started to cry.

"I know. I'm trying to get parole. And my heart is in pain as well. I keep saying no to the guy who I think loves me. Dad I hate it here I do but I'm going to finish out my sentence here. Please understand this." She said. She put her head on the table as she cried. Her father got up and walked over to her. Terra got out of the chair and just cried in his arms.

"Tara, you are strong. Even though you have six more years, you'll make it." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome and happy birthday." He said giving her a kiss on the head. Terra couldn't help but to smile. He let go of her as she wiped her tears away.

"How did you find out I was here?" She asked.

"I went to Titan Tower because that was the last place I knew you were. After I asked for you, Robin I think it was, told me you were here and were refusing to see them. Tara, why refuse to see your friends? They care for you." Terra sat back down.

"Only one of them tries to see me and I wouldn't be able to stand there and see him." Terra said.

"He's the one you mention that is making your heart ache." He said. Terra nodded her head.

"He is. He's the one who wanted to bail me out and I kept saying no too." She said.

"Then let him see you."

"I don't want him to see me like this. He would worry all the time and I don't want pity taken on me because of how I look now." Terra said.

"Alright. They asked me to try and get you to change your mind. And to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folder up piece of paper. Terra took it and place it in one of her pockets.

"I'll read it later. I need to get back to the medical wing so they can re-break my nose into place." Terra said getting up.

"You want me to come again on your birthday next year?" He asked.

"If you want." Terra said.

"Then I'll come next year. I love you." He said pulling her into a hug. Terra returned the hug.

"I love you too." She said before the guard came in. Terra let go and left. As she walked, she pulled out the note and started to read it.

_Terra,_

_First off, happy 17__th__ birthday. It sucks I can't see you and your smile. I wish you stop refusing to see any of us, especially me. I would have tried to bring you a cake or something. Anything to make you smile. I also wished you would have let us bail you out. You don't belong in prison. But with your hard head, you'll make parole and I hope you tell us when you do. I want to be the first to see you and welcome you back. Please agree to see us in some way._

_Beast Boy_

Terra folded the paper back up as she came to the medical unit. Beast Boy was still trying to get in contact with her. The sad thing was, Terra didn't want to see him. Even if she did make parole. She sat down and let them break her nose back into place. It hurt back after what she had been feeling lately, it wasn't that bad. Now six years left to go.

* * *

Author's Note:

To make this clear, Shimmer is a Teen Titans villain in the comics and is from Markovia which Terra is from. Also I needed someone to mess with Terra while she is in prison and I don't know id she likes women in the comics but things do happen in prison


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another Year Later

Terra inhaled the cigarette and coughed as she let out the smoke as her new cellmate laughed. After Terra turned 18, they gave her a cellmate. She heard her father was coming in a couple of days which meant she would be lectured about now smoking. Her hair was close to reaching the bottom on her ears. Her cellmate was different. Deep black hair to her shoulder with warm brown eyes. Her skin was tan and both arms covered in tattoos. Her name was Nuru and was in for Robbery for seven year with parole in four. The two of them sat outside on the bleachers.

"You've been smoking for a couple of days now. Haven't you learned to inhale it properly?" Nuru said.

"Fuck you. I just inhaled it wrong." She said as she inhaled it again.

"You keep saying that. Now how are you going to celebrate now that you're eighteen?" She asked as Terra exhaled the smoke.

"If I was on the outside, actually buy cigarettes, buy a lotto ticket or maybe get a tattoo. It's not like turning 21 and going to a bar and get drunk." She said as Nuru took it and took a drag.

"There is probably someone here who could give you a tattoo. It would be hard to find but someone might have a tattoo gun. It'll cost of course." Nuru said.

"I have money saved up for my work. I can probably afford a few if I want." Terra said.

"Then it depends on what you want." Nuru said as Shimmer made her way over.

"Bitch, get over here." She said. Terra sighed and got up. She made her way over to Shimmer.

"So we're eighteen now aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Terra said. Shimmer started the caress her face.

"You reek of cigarette but anyways, I have a surprise for you. Tonight after showers, come to the bathroom in the East Hall. Am I clear?" Shimmer said.

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Terra asked.

"No. That's all." She smacked Terra a couple of times before she left. Terra stood there for a few before she went back over.

"What was that the chick who owns you?" Nuru asked. Terra took back the cigarette and took a long drag as she nodded her head. She leaned her hair back and blew out the smoke.

"I think I know what tattoo you should get. The Eye of Horus." Nuru said.

"What's so special about it?" Terra asked.

"It means protection from your enemies. And that bitch is basically yours." She said. Terra nodded.

"Alright. Can you find someone who can do it while I get whatever this surprise is?" She asked.

"Sure. I get half of your packs in return." Nuru said.

"Alright then even though I do share them with you anyways." Terra said with a chuckled.

* * *

Terra headed towards the Bathroom Shimmer told her to head too after shower. She had waited a bit before she left, wondering what to do if something bad happen. When she came to the door, she stopped. She was scared to death of what could happen to her. Last time she was alone with Shimmer, her face was almost broken and she forcibly cut off her hair. She bit her bottom lip as she opened the door.

She walked in and was quickly grabbed but a couple of girls that were in Shimmer's gang. Terra looked around and saw Shimmer standing in the middle of the room with a couple of other girls. Terra started to breathe heavily, already getting scared. Shimmer came over and looked at Terra. Her hand cupped Terra's face.

"I prefer the smell of prison soap over cigarettes. Now you ready for your surprise?" She asked.

"What is it?" Terra asked. Shimmer smirked.

"Remember when I told you last year that you were underage so I would spare you?" She said as she started to undo the jumpsuit.

"Please don't." Terra begged. Shimmer placed her hands up Terra's shirt and started to grope her.

"But it's your birthday present. You're a virgin and will be for a while. So basically your present is your cherry being popped." She said as she ripped the rest of the jumpsuit off.

Terra started screaming as some shoves cloth into her mouth. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She wished this wasn't happening. She screamed louder as she felt something go inside. And she didn't want to look down to see what it was it was. It felt like hour before it was done. They dropped Terra to the ground as she curled up and continued to cry. She heard Shimmer laugh.

"There you go Princess, you're not a virgin anymore. Not get back to your cell." She kicked Terra in the gut.

Quickly Terra spit the cloth out of her mouth and ran out with a limp. Terra got back to her cell and crawled onto the bed as she started to cry again. She was raped and didn't want to know how she was. Slowly she started to cry herself to sleep. She woke up the next morning to the buzzer going off to signal it was time to get up. She sat up and saw her suit was still ripped. Nuru got off the top bunk and looked at her.

"What the hell happen to you?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Hand me my other suit." Terra said getting up and taking off her shoes.

"Sure." Nuru walked over and picked up her suit. When she saw Terra taking off her suit, she noticed her lower half was a covered in dried blood.

"Shit Terra. I'm getting a guard." Nuru went over to the bars. Terra tried to stop her but fell.

"GUARDS!" Nuru yelled. Their cell door was opened as a couple of guards came over.

"What happen?" One of them asked.

"She covered in blood and her suit was ripped." Nuru said.

"Leave me alone." Terra said.

"Come on. We're getting you to the medical wing." They said as they got Terra up.

They carried her to the medical wing and got her checked in. They ended up founding splinters insider her vagnia which told Terra they used something wooden to rape her. She curled up in the bed and lied there. A couple of hours later, Nuru came in with the mail cart. She came over to Terra and looked at her.

"You didn't tell them who did this to you did you?" She asked.

"No. I'm not going to either." She said. Nuru sighed.

"Damnit Terra…Anyways I found someone who will do what you want." She said.

"Really? How much does she want?" Terra asked.

"A few packs of cigarettes and $20. Can you get that?" Nuru asked.

"Yeah. Tell her once I'm released, I want to get it." Terra said.

"Alright. Anyways you got mail from your father." Nuru said handing her a opened letter. Terra didn't like the fact they opened mail for inmates.

"Thanks." She said. Nuru went off as Terra read the letter.

_Tara,_

_I can not make it this year to see you. There have been some issues in Markovia and I need to stay to take care of them. I do feel bad for letting you know this but atleast I wrote you this letter informing you. I will come see you once I can. I promise. I love you dearly._

_Dad_

Terra crumbled up the paper as a tear fell down her face. The one thing she looked forward to couldn't happen now. She put a hand in her hair and closed her eyes. She wanted to see her father for her birthday. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes.

* * *

Author's note:

Yeah I know I'm posting these fast but yesterday and today I don't really have plans so I've been writing to kill time. Which means chapter 4 might be up tonight with my luck. And like I promised, you woulds get the full detail of the rape because I could get in trouble for it if I wrote it out. But you got clues to how it was done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five years Later

Terra lied on the table as she got the seventh star tattooed on her hip. She had been getting stars on her hip for each year she had in prision. She also had the Eye of Horus like Nuru suggested on her left shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt the star getting finished up.

"You knov thiz might be the lazt time I'll tattoo you." She said with a thick Russian accent. Terra opened her eyes and looked at her. She had short brown hair with pale blue eyes. She was very thin as well.

"I know. I'm hoping to get parole tomorrow." Terra said as she watched her finished up.

"You vill get it. For az you zay good behavior no?" She said as Terra got off the table. She kept getting her tattoos in a storage room that was big enough for a table in it. Terra pulled up her jumpsuit. Her hair now reached past her breast which had grown more over the years.

"Hopefully. My father is supposed to be coming to be a character witness." Terra said.

"You vill get it. Nov go before guardz come." She said. Terra nodded as she walked out. She headed back to the cells. She came to it and saw Nuru in there reading on her bunk.

"Hey. Is my suit here for my hearing?" She asked. Nuru put the book down.

"Yeah. It's on your bed. Got your seventh star?" She asked as Terra went over. Her father had sent her a suit to wear. Grey jacket and pants with a light blue button up shirt. Terra looked under her bed and saw black shoes as well.

"And Shimmer hasn't come by yet?" Terra asked.

"Nope." Nuru said as Terra folded up the cloths and sat the aside. She crawled onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Is your dad coming today?" Nuru asked.

"No. He'll be here tomorrow." Terra said. Nuru leaned over and looked at her.

"I figure he would come. Now you going to go get your hair done?"

"I haven't gone near the salon since my hair was hacked off. And I'll be fine without a trim or anything. I just hope Shimmer doesn't fuck this up for me." She said.

"Don't the guards know about what she has done to you?" Terra shook her head no.

"Then go talk to the Warden and get protection." Nuru sighed. Terra sighed. She was right. Terra got out and looked at a guard.

"Guard, can I go talk to Warden Adams?" She asked. The Guard nodded and led her towards the Warden's. She watched out for Shimmer as she walked. Terra was told to sit down as the guard walked into the office. Terra sat there for a bit before she was allowed in. The Warden looked at Terra.

"You have a parole hearing tomorrow and you come here. What is it?" she asked. Terra sat down.

"I know you've been investing the rapes and everything else that has happen to me and I haven't been cooperating because of it."

"So you thought you should tell me since you have a high chance of getting parole because of good behavior?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am and because I want protective custody."

"How about you tell me who it was and then I'll think about it."

"Shimmer. She has been beating me, raping me, and anything else that has happen to me. I was protective custody so my chances aren't messed up or delayed. Please I beg of you." She said. Warden Adams sighed and looked at her.

"Alright. We will transfer you there for the night. Personally I'm surprised you lasted this long if Shimmer was your tormenter. The guard will take you back to your cell and you will get your stuff and head to Protective cells." She said. Terra smiled.

"Thank you. Get the guard." She said. Terra got up and called the guard in.

"Take her to protective custody." She said. The guard nodded as they took Terra back to the cells. Terra looked at Nuru when they got there.

"So?" she asked.

"I'm going into protective custody. This might be the last time we see each other." Terra said. Nuru smiled.

"You will get your parole. When I get mine, I'll look you up." She said as she gave Terra a hug. Terra smiled as she returned the hug.

"Thanks." Terra said. After Nuru let her go, Terra got her stuff together and walked out with the Guard.

* * *

Terra stood in the cell in her suit her father got her. In a few minutes, a guard was going to come and get her for her parole hearing. She sat down on the bed and put her hands on her head. She was so thankful, she was here and Shimmer wouldn't make this any worst on her. Her head came up when she heard the footsteps. She smiled when she saw it was Julia.

"Hey Julia." Terra said getting up.

"I asked if I could escort you to your Parole meeting." She said as she opened up the cell. Terra smiled as she came out.

"Did they already talk to my father?" She said as they started to walk.

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you before you go in." Julia said.

"Alright." Terra said.

The two walked for a bit. Terra knew she was there when she saw her father. She ran over and gave him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug. He stroked her hair as he felt her took a deep breath in. She let him go and looked at him.

"This will be fine." He said to her.

"I know."

"You're just nervous. Everything will be fine. I know you will get parole." He said. Terra took a deep breathe in and nodded her head.

"No matter what, I opened a bank account for you and I put $500,000 into it and I found you a place as well." Her father said.

"Thanks. I'll have to go buy clothes." She said.

"Yep but I did bring you some clothes that should last you a couple of days." He said.

"thanks. Did you get my college application in and paid for?"

"Yes. You're lucky your getting out when the semester starts. Now go in there." He said giving her a kiss on the head. Terra nodded and went inside. She saw the board sitting at the table.

"Ms. Markov, please sit down." One of them said. Terra walked over and sat down.

"Now Ms. Markov, you came to the prison on your own free will. And yet the crime you comment is severe. You aided Slade in the destruction of the city and almost killing the Titans. Now tell us why you should be granted your parole?" They asked.

Terra took a deep breath in. "I know what I did was horribly wrong. When I broke free of my stone prison, I could have run off but I chose to turn myself in. I even rejected the Titan's offer to bail me out as well. I wanted to serve my time." Terra said.

"What are you planning to do if you get parole?"

"I want to go to the community college and get a degree. I don't know what degree I want though. And depending on the degree I want, I may go into the workforce or get another degree." Terra said.

"What about living conditions?"

"My father has helped me find a place to stay." Terra said. Terra watched one open a folder and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The Warden sent us a letter. She had stated you have not been involved in any fights or causes trouble. She has stated what has happen to you as well. And your father's testimony helps your case as well. Tara Markov, you are being granted your parole with three years probation." One said. Terra let out of a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much." She said as she stood up.

"Your welcome." One of them said as Terra walked out. She ran to her father and gave him a hug as she started to cry.

"I'm free." She said. Her father smiled as he held her close.

"I told you that you would get it." He said. Terra pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Now I'm willing to pay your half of the apartment rent. You will have to get a roommate. And that's going to be hard for you." He said.

"Yeah it will be." She said.

"Your place has furniture in it and I have some stuff in there for you like a laptop." He said.

"Thanks. I should get going. Thank you for everything dad." She said giving him another hug.

"Your welcome. The keys are in your clothes." He said. Terra nodded as let him go.

"Please visit me." She said as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra sat in the cafeteria in the community college. She wore tattered jeans that she found in a thrift store with a plain black tee-shirt and a thing grey hoodie with the hood over her face. She found her old boots and saw they fit her and wore them. She took a sip of her coffee as she looked at her text book for Spanish. She deiced to start on her homework while waiting for her next class to start. She let out a yawn as someone sat down at the table she was sitting at with a newspaper.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to find you." The person said. Terra looked at her and almost fell out of her chair. This person looked exactly like her except for the face she had black hair. Terra blinked a couple of times.

"Um…who are you?" She asked.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Michelle Richards. I'm answering your ad for a roommate. I went to your place and your landlord told me you left for classes and luckily I have classes here." She said.

"But how did you know I'm the one who placed the ad?" Terra asked.

"Your landlord told me you looked like me but with a scar on your face. I was going to try again and talk to you after classes but you were here and I hoped we can talk now. If that's alright with you." Michelle asked. Terra started to rub her arm. She didn't know what to do.

"To be honest, I don't know what to ask you or anything." Terra said looking away a bit.

"Did you have the questions at home?" Michelle asked.

"I didn't have any written up. To be honest, I was release from prison a couple of week ago and I'm not very sociable because of that. And getting a roommate was my father's idea." Terra said.

"Oh! If it makes you feel better, I'm fine with it. You're here trying to get a degree so you can't be that bad of a person. Don't most criminals go back to the life of crime?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you know what people are supposed to ask?" Terra asked.

"How about I tell you about myself. Does that work?" Michelle said.

"Sure." Terra said.

"Alright. I am studying here to be a cosmetologist and I have a couple of years left. Currently I'm working at the supermarket as an assistant manger so I'm able to pay my half of the rent. I can also cook and help with the cleaning." Michelle said.

"Okay. I don't see a problem. You're fine with me being release from prison and can help." Terra said. Michelle smiled.

"Great, when can I move in?" She asked. Terra shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care personally. I'll have to let the landlord know that you are coming." Terra said.

"Great. Is it alright if I start moving in tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

"Sure. I just have class at two tomorrow." Terra said.

"Great! Thank you so much. I've been looking for a while."

"Your welcome. I need to go to class. Excuse me."

Terra grabbed her books and her messenger bag and hurried out. Terra went outside and pulled out her pack and pulled out a cigarette. She quickly lit it and took a long drag. She exhaled with a smile. She needed to get out. It would take her a while to get adjusted to Michelle now. Terra knew she might end up smoking more. She finished up her cigarette and put it out.

* * *

Terra sat at the counter on a stool as she ate a bowl of ramen. Michelle was unpacking her stuff in her room and there were some boxes in the living room and kitchen. She watched Michelle come out and come into the kitchen section. Terra's father founded them a studio apartment that luckily had two bedrooms. Michelle opened the cabinets and looked at Terra.

"You don't have much to eat do you. All you have is Ramen." She said.

"Because I can't cook. They don't teach you cooking skills in prison." Terra said.

"Then we can go to my work place and buy food. I'll but this time, okay?" Michelle said.

"Alright. Let me finish eating this." Terra said as she ate a forkful.

"Okay. I'll unpack my cookware." Michelle said.

Terra got up and headed to her room. She walked in and sat the bowl on her desk. She did nothing special to it. She sat down on her bed and lied down. She didn't really want to go out. But she needed to get use to society again. A moan came out of her mouth. She sat up and reached to her desk and finished up her ramen. Terra got out and put her bowl up.

"Let's go then." She said. Michelle nodded and grabbed her purses.

"How far away is it?" Terra asked as they started walking.

"Not far. It's in walking distance." Michelle said. Terra nodded. The two walked and Terra stopped when she spotted a newspaper with the Titans on it. She noticed there were three new people on it.

"Hey Michelle, who are these new people in the Teen Titans?" Terra said. Michelle stopped and looked at her. She picked it up.

"Which ones are you talking about?" She asked.

"I see Starfire, Raven and…Beast Boy. But I don't know the other four and where's Cyborg?" Terra asked.

"Cyborg left the Titans and went to the Justice League. His aged played a factor and they needed him. That's Red Robin and that is Robin. He just got older and changed his name. The green girl is Miss Martian. She's been with them for three years. That guy is Superboy and has been with them for four years. And that's Terror and he's the newest for being there for two years and he's so handsome with Superboy. Though Terror is the one who every girl wants. That British accent makes him dreamy." Michelle said.

"Oh. They got more members." She said.

"Yeah. I think Beast Boy and Raven make a cute couple." She said as put down the paper.

'_Beast Boy and Raven…together?'_ Terra thought to herself. How? Why? Terra fought the tears back without showing any signs that she wanted to cry. That was something useful she learned in prison.

"I see. Let's go." Terra said as she started walking. Michelle walked behind her. The two came to the super market and went inside. Terra looked around. She never had been in one really. Even before prison. She went to a small food store and got her ramen.

"Alright. I'll go get some fresh food to put in the fridge. You want to go get stuff like cereal and more ramen for you?" Michelle said.

"Sure. Why not." Terra grabbed a buggy and went off.

She pulled up her hood so people would stop staring at her scar. Terra walked around, not really knowing where to look. She found the soap alise and started to look at them. She didn't know what to get as well. So she started grabbing random ones and put them in the buggy. She heard a chuckle of sorts and turned around to see who it was.

She saw a guy standing there who was tall and a bit muscular. He had black hair that may have reached his chin but was slicked back. He had warm brown eyes. He wore a white button up under a tan vest with matching pants. He wore light brown leather shoes. He gave Terra a smile that could sweep a girl off her feet but Terra didn't seem fazed by it. But Terra felt like she saw her before.

"What's funny?" Terra asked.

"Never seen one like soup so much." He said walking over to her. Terra could see he had a basket full of vegan food.

"My roommate told me to get food though I don't know what to get really." Terra said.

"I see. I'm Reid. You?" He asked.

"Tara." She wasn't going to give herself away as Terra because of the fact this guy looked familiar.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. If it makes your feel better, your scar doesn't bother me. Scars tell a tale and some are worth hearing." He said. Terra started to pick up the fact he had an accent.

"Well this scar is a story I don't like to tell." Terra said.

"That's fine. I have a question for you." Reid asked.

"What?" Terra asked as Michelle came up to the two.

"Would like to go get tea with me sometime?" He asked.

"I don't thi-." She felt Michelle pull her back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Terra snapped.

"That's Terror! Say yes!" Michelle said.

"Why? I'm not instesred." Terra said.

"You mention you needed to get use society again. Why not date? It's the best way. Go on. Say yes." She said. Terra sighed and then looked at Reid.

"Sure. Why not?" Terra said. Reid smiled.

"Great. How about tomorrow at four? I can pick you up." Reid said. Terra looked at Michelle.

"You have a pen and paper?" She asked. Michelle nodded and opened her purse. She gave Terra a pen and paper and Terra wrote down their address and gave it to him. Reid smiled.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Reid said as he walked by them. Michelle smiled and looked at Terra.

"I can't believe Terror is into you. That's so cool." She said.

"I don't see the big deal with this." Terra said.

"Terror is the number one Bachelor and he wants to date you. Be happy. I figure you would want to date a guy after being in a female prison for seven years." Michelle said.

"I was in prison for seven years. My social skills went down." Terra said.

"Fine…why is the cart full of soup?" Michelle asked.

"I didn't know what to get." Terra said crossing her arms.

"Alright. Put part most the soup and I'll help you out." Michelle said.

"Fine." Terra said as she did so."

* * *

Author's Note:

So you know: Reid is not part of the Titans. He is my own creation that I made so Terra cna slowly get close again to Beast Boy. Miss Martian and Superboy are actuly Titans and I wanted to do Red Robin instead of Nightwing since Tim is Red Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Terra sat on the porch smoking her cigarette. She had got pissed off at the school and once she got back she started to smoke. She exhaled the smoke and looked up at the sky. She left the window open and heard the door open and close. After a couple of footsteps, Michelle stuck her head out the window and looked at her.

"Don't you have a date in an hour?" She asked. Terra looked at her.

"So? I got pissed off." Terra said as she took a drag. Michelle climbed out and sat down beside her. She noticed there were two more cigarettes in the bowl.

"They made you mad didn't they?" She asked.

"Yeah." Terra said as she finished the one she was on and put it out.

"Well you should get ready for your date?" Michelle asked.

"What should I get ready for it? I've been on one date." Terra said.

"I see. Well you should probably shower first to get ready. Now go do that." Michelle said.

"Why should I shower?" Terra asked.

"Well to get the cigarette smoke off of you." She replied. Terra groaned and out it out.

"Fine." Terra got up and went back inside.

She headed to the bathroom and took off her clothes. Quickly she stepped into the shower and out and walked into her room. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and put them on. She heard some talking. Next thing she knew, Michelle was at her door. She looked at her.

"That's what you're going to wear?" She asked.

"Shut up. Is he here?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, he's on the porch riding a dark wave." Michelle said.

"A what?"

"He controls shadows and can create illusions and speak to ghost. So he's riding a shadow which everyone calls a dark wave." Michelle said. Terra shook her head no.

"I'm not riding that." Terra said.

"Then tell him that. Now go, he's waiting for you on the porch." She said. Terra sighed and walked out. She headed out the porch and saw Terror sitting on a shadow that was hovering over the porch.

"I'm not riding that." She said. Terror jumped down as it disappeared.

"That's fine. We are walking a couple of minutes anyways. The coffee shop isn't that far." He said.

"Alright. Let me put on my shoes and then we'll go." She said. Terror nodded as Terra went back inside and headed back to her room. As she put on her shoes, Michelle came in.

"So how are you getting to where you're going?"

"We're going to walk. He says it's a couple of minutes away." She said as she stood up.

"Oh! He's taking you to Whisper Café. That place amazing." She said.

"Okay. I'm leaving. See ya." Terra got up and heading back out. Terror had the door open for her.

"After you." He said.

"Thanks." Terra said.

She headed out and Terror followed her. She did her research on this guy after he asked her out. Can't blame her. She was a metahuman criminal and he was a Titan. His real name was Reid DeWitt. Native of England but joined the Titans after they helped him out with a fickle. Well As he put it in an interview. He could control shadows, speak to ghost and could cast illusions onto others. He was like Raven a lot but not as mystical as her. Plus she found a lot of shirtless photos of this guy. Michelle was right. He was in high demand by girls everywhere. But he was a hardcore vegan too. So she wondered how this coffee date was going to be like.

"So are you going to tell me about yourself now or wait till we get to the coffee shop?" Terror asked.

"How about we wait till the coffee shop? I rather sit down and talk then walk and talk." Terra said.

"That's fine then." He said. Soon enough they came to the coffee shop. Terror looked at her.

"What would you like? I'll order it for you and you can sit down." He said.

"Black coffee." Terra said.

"Alright then. " He said. Terra nodded and went and sat down. She looked out the window. It was still odd to be out in public after being in prison for so long. She took a deep breath in. There was one problem if she actually dated Terror and that was running into Beast Boy. She wouldn't know how to handle it if she saw him again. Seven years. It had been Seven years since she last saw him. Reid came over and placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"One black coffee." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip.

"I can't drink coffee black. How are you able?" He asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I had to for seven years." Terra said.

"Were you somewhere that didn't have creamer or sugar?" Terror asked.

"Basically." She said.

"So are you going to tell me about yourself?" Terror said.

"To be honest, I don't like talking about my past. It wasn't pleasant and some of the things I did in the past I won't do again." Terra said.

"That's fine. Tell me what you are doing now and what you want to do in the future?" He gave her a smile.

"Maybe be an Earth Science teacher. I don't know. I'm in community college." Terra said.

"Well why Earth Science?" Terror asked.

"I just like Earth Science." Terra said. In truth, it was because of the fact she controlled the Earth. Even in the school they offered in prison, she enjoyed her science classes. Plus she wasn't good at anything else really. Also, she didn't want to go back home. Didn't help the fact she wasn't allow to go back because of her probation period as well. She couldn't travel around because she didn't want to spend the money and always having to talk to her probation officer to head out.

"Well you have an idea about what you want to do with your life. It's better then what most people have when you go to college…I have to be honest, I do know who you are." Terror said. Terra looked at him with her eyes widen.

"Wh-Wh-What?" She said.

"Yes. I started a program with Miss Martian where we work with MetaHuman criminals get back into society. I haven't told anyone about you and to be honest, I actually wanted to go out with you. You're a very pretty girl." He said.

Terra put her hands in her hair and looked like she was going to have a panic attack. She started to have short and shallow breathes. She got up and ran out. Terror got up and ran after her. Terror ran towards an ally and went in there. She tripped over a can and curled into the wall. Oh God why? He might have told Beast Boy. She put her face into her knees as she started to rock back and forth. Terror came a couple of minutes later. He walked over and crouched down and looked at her.

"Terra, please listen to me." He said.

"You knew. You fucken knew! You could have told him!" She said pushing him away.

"Told who? Terra, would did you think I told?" He said, "I don't know who you are talking about. Me and Miss Martian don't tell the other Titans who we are working with. We keep it a secret to the others. Well they know we do this but who we work with is kept a secret." Terra looked at him.

"You haven't told him?" She said.

"I don't know who you are talking about. Just answer yes or no. Are you talking about another Titan?" He asked.

"Yes. Does Miss Martian know who I am?" She asked.

"Yes. Me and her look through the files we get from the Warden. I took you because I read what happen to you while you were in prison. I was curious how you were functioning and because I felt so sorry for you."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I did the crime."

"Still. No one deserves to be rape, beaten, and abused like you were. If it makes you feel better, I came close to checking into a mental asylum." He said helping her up.

"How?" She asked.

"I can talk to ghost. They all came at me at once. Almost drove me Mad. Now, I'm sorry I lied to about me knowing who you were. So now, I do want to ask you on a dinner date so we can talk about everything in detail. Alright?"

"If you're basically my parole officer, why the hell are you asking me on dates?" Terra asked.

"Well, I think you're very attractive." He said. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Dinner then. I'm heading home then." Terra said as she started walking.

"Friday at seven?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she walked off.

* * *

Author's Note:

Im sorry for the wait. Summer has been busy since I was taking classes and I forgot where this file was located. But now Chapter 6 is up for you all to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Terra sat in her Spanish class, doodling in her notebook of poor sketches if Terror. Almost every other day, he would see her and then ask her out on the date which she refused to do most of the time. But then Michelle will say yes for her half of the time. Not once had Terra herself said yes to him. And with her luck, Terror will be outside of her class waiting for her. And because of how often he showed up for her, it made people talk and now everyone thought they were dating. And it annoyed her a lot. She closed up her notebook and book for the end of class. She put them in her bag as she headed out but stopped when she saw Terror standing across the class. She let out a moan when she saw him as she walked away. But he caught up with her.

"Are you going to stop doing this?" Terra asked.

"No. I'm your parole officer basically and I have to watch you." He said.

"Still. I don't like you always waiting for me because everyone thinks we are dating and I don't like it."

"Then you yourself have to agree to go on a date with me. And you have to smile on it too and then I will stop this. The only time we will meet is when we arrange the meetings." Terra stopped and looked at him.

"Now you say this after me being forced to go on dates for a month? Why?" She asked.

"I've been hoping you would say yes and not your roommate." He said.

"Then fine. I'll go on a date with you. Happy?" She said.

"Yes. We'll go tonight." Terror said.

"Fine. When and where?" Terra asked.

"I'll pick you up at seven. And you have to wear something nice." Terror said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You have to wear an elegant dress and look very pretty." He said as he walked away.

"Where the fuck are we going that I have to wear a dress?" Terra asked.

"France!" He said. Terra stood there.

"Fuck!" She yelled as Michelle came up to her.

"Do I want to ask?" She said.

"Terror wants me to wear a dress and look like a lady for the date tonight." She said.

"You actually agree to go on a date with him?"

"So he will stop asking me out." She said as the two started walking.

"You've basically have been dating him for a month. Is he ever going to take you to Titan Tower?" Michelle looked at her.

"No. Both of you two know why I won't go back." Terra said.

"Beast Boy is with Raven. He might not even want to get back with you. I think he'll be happy that you are out and somewhat fine." Michelle said.

"Somewhat fine?" Terra asked.

"You're distant, I'm your only friend, and you smoke half a pack a day. And you also scare a lot of people. I don't know how you are going to be teacher." Michelle said.

"I'm going to teach High School. I can be a bitch if needed." She said as there was a loud explosion. The two saw outside the window the smoke.

"Who's attacking?" Terra said as the two headed outside.

The two saw Terror holding up a wall of shadow as he was being pushed backwards by a beam. Terra saw some girl shooting out a black beam and she sort of looked like Starfire. Then next thing she saw was Starfire fly down with Superboy and tackle her to the ground as she saw the others land; Miss Martian, Robin or now as he is called Red Robin, Raven and then Beast Boy turn human. Terra felt her heart start to speed up a bit as she stared at him. He grew up. She saw that he now had muscles all over him. He tossed his old black and purple suit and now wore red and white shorts and short sleeve shirt. There were also no shoes on his feet. He no longer had that little boy face but it was more…manlier and he looked older. His hair was shaggy and long. Probably to the bottom of his ears. Terra started to step backwards as Michelle grabbed her.

"Don't run. He might not even see you." She said.

"I can't stay. I can't." She said as she panicked.

"Terra, just relax." She said as the fight when on.

Terra had no choice but to watch. She could see they have all grown and change since she went to prison. But of course they would. Terra looked at her hands and wonder about her own powers. Though she hadn't used them in seven years. She looked up at the fight. She wondered who they were fighting. She looked at Michelle.

"Who are they fighting?" Terra asked.

"Blackfire. She's Starfire's sister." Michelle said.

"Oh. I didn't know she had a sister." Terra said.

"She goes to prison a lot." Michelle said as Terra nodded her head.

The fight had gone on not for long. They had pen her down and the police came. Terra waited for Michelle to move before she did. The News crew came around as they took photos. Terror looked over to Terra and gave her a smile. Terra just stood there but then she turned white when Beast Boy looked over to them. Shit. Terror gave her away. Beast Boy smiled as he ran over.

"TERRA!" He yelled causing everyone to look at her.

Terra panicked and ran off. She tossed her bag to the ground as she ran through the school. Terra got out through the back and kept running. Soon enough, she made her way to the abandoned beach amusement park. She ran to the edge and looked into the water before she started to throw up. After a couple of minutes, she stopped and fell down to the ground. She sat up and leaned against fence as she stared at her feet. She could hear footsteps. It had to be Beast Boy.

"Terra…" It was Beast Boy.

"Leave me alone…" She said.

"But-"

"Do it Beast Boy." Terra knew that was Terror's Voice.

"Why?! I haven't seen her in seven years. I just want to talk to her."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Terra yelled. She curled up and felt a pair of hands on her. They weren't green. That was good. At the moment she rather had Terror with her then Beast Boy. Terror crouched down and helped her up.

"Let's get you home." Terror said.

Terra nodded as she started to walk away. She saw Beast Boy just stare at the two. To a degree, she felt horrible to how she was treating him, but she couldn't deal with him. Terror walked back to the apartment with her. When they got back, Michelle was already there. She had brought back her stuff.

"What happen?" She asked as Terra headed to her room and lied down.

"She ran to the broken down amusement park and Beast Boy caught up to her. She told him she didn't want to deal with him. For the next few days, he might come and try to talk to her. Don't let him in unless she says otherwise." Terror said.

"What about the others?" She heard Michelle said.

"Unless she says okay, no." Terror said.

"Alright. I'll leave her alone since she'll want that and smoke on the balcony."

"Yeah. I'll contact the school and inform them what is going on. She told them what happen in the past and this is a major impact on her process onto her life."

Terra just lied there and listen to the two talk. After Terror told her that he knew who she was, she came clean to Michelle and she didn't care. But she didn't include the rape and the beatings. After a while and Terror leaving, Terra grabbed her cigarettes and her iPod and headed to the balcony. She put her iPod in and turned it onto shuffle as she sat down. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She just sat there for a while until there was a knock on the door. Before she even got up, Michelle answered it. Terra heard her talk to him and then she came over and stuck her head out.

"There is a guy name Dick wanting to talk to you." She said. Dick? Was he a classmate?

"Fine." Terra said as she blew out the smoke.

Dick came out and he looked so familiar. He had short black hair that was spike up and robin blue eyes. He wore a red zipper hoodie with a yellow shirt under it with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Terra kept looking at the eyes. Then it hit her, it was Robin. She took another inhale as he sat down beside her.

"I knew of your release and I was going to leave you alone. Along with the others." He said.

"Did Beast Boy know?" She asked.

"No. We didn't tell him. We knew something like what happen today would happen. We knew you had your reason why you refuse to see him in prison and we wanted to respect it. Plus you might have sought him out."

"I never planned on seeing him again. There were things that happen while I was in prison that I don't want him ever to find out."

"Like the rape and the beatings?" Terra looked at him.

"Only I and Terror know. He brought your case to my attention and showed me the medical files. It was odd seeing that you didn't defend yourself while you were in there."

"They threaten to hurt Beast Boy. Plus there was something else they knew about me which you probably already know about."

"No. I only know of the medical information. Terra listen to me, Beast Boy wants to see you. For five years, he only talked of you. Then when he got together with Raven-"

"Why did they get together?" Terra said as she finished up her cigarette.

"They went on a date and since then they got together. That's all. But now you're back into the picture so something is going to happen."

"Tell Raven not to worry. I'm not letting him back into my life again. Hell for all I know I might actually hook up with Terror." Terra said.

"Terror is in love with you in some odd way. I think it's because you're almost as broken as he is."

"He told me about the mental asylum." Robin looked at her.

"There is more. He was beaten as a child and abused as well. The powers helped him escape from it. Like I said, he is as broken as you are but he never turned evil like the two of us did." Terra smirked a bit.

"Well that's impressive then…Are the others going to show up on their own too?" Terra asked.

"Yes and just to say Hi. Miss Martian and Superboy won't because they don't know who you are. I contacted Cyborg just to inform you of your release but who knows if he'll show up or not."

"Alright…Thanks for coming. It's nice that someone knows about the rape beside Terror. He won't bring it up at all and tries to avoid it. Same with the beatings."

"You're welcome. You'll need someone to talk to about them. Well I should get going. I'll call before I come over next time and when others want to see you." Robin said getting up.

"Thanks." Terra said. Robin nodded as he got up and went through the window.

* * *

Author's Note:

I shall say this now: Yes I screw up. I got my Robins confuse and forgot Dick was the Robin in the series and became Nightwing. But in my defense, I am reading the New 52 Teen Titans and I thought for a second Red Robin was Dick. But he shall be Red Robin for the rest of this story. And there might be something going on between Terror and Terra. Who knows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Terra sat at the bus stop as she waited. She was suppose to meet Michelle at the college because she basically a genie pig for a hairstyle she wanted to try and Terra because the subject of matter. She closed her eyes as she felt someone sit down on the bench. Terra didn't feel like opening her eyes and look. And it would be strange if she stared at him.

"So where are you heading?" Terra's eyes shot up at the voice. She turned and saw a familiar green guy sitting beside her. Terra got up and started to walk away as Beast Boy grabbed her by the wrist.

"Terra, please wait." He said as Terra looked at him.

"Beast Boy please! Just leave me alone!" She said trying to jerk her wrist out of his grip. How strong did he get over seven years?

"I deserve something from you. You rejected each of my visits, never replied to the letters I wrote you, and you're seeing the other Titans and not me. Come on Terra, Isn't your birthday coming up? Let me buy you a pizza atleast." He said. Terra stopped when he mention everything she did to him over the past years. He was her main visitor that she rejected.

"…Fine but one pizza and one pizza only." Terra said. Beast Boy smiled and let her go.

"Great. Let's go." He said as he started to walk.

Terra sighed and followed. She personality didn't want to do this. And how did he even find her? They came to the pizza parlor and sat outside. As they were sitting, Terra was rubbing her arm and feeling odd sitting here with him. Beast Boy took in a deep breath and looked at her.

"You look good." He said.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"So how have you been since your release? Terror and the others will not tell me anything." He said.

"Been going to college. Going to become an Earth science teacher hopefully." Terra said.

"That's cool. Doing something similar to your powers. So I assume you don't even use them do you?"

"No. I don't plan to ever use them again." Terra said.

"That's understandable…So are you and Terror actually dating?" Terra nodded her head.

"Yeah. The day you saw me, he was going to take me on a date but he changed it and it was fun for the first time. So yeah, we are considered a couple." She said.

"Well that's good. So you're Happy? Right?" Beast Boy asked as a pizza came. Cheese and Pineapple.

"Yeah, I think. You mind if I smoke? I do it when nervous, scared and so on." She said pulling out her packet.

"Oh sure. When did you start smokeing?" He asked as she pulled one out and lit it.

"When I was seventeen. Cigarettes are a form of payment when in prison. And I started to smoke them too." She said.

"Oh! Alright…To be honest, I was hoping you were more lively like you were before." Beast Boy said.

"There were something that happen to me in prison and I don't want to tell you about it."

"Raven told me about the beatings to protect me. She wanted me to know for why you are avoiding me. Terra I'm sorry that happen to you. You did it to protect me." He said. Raven told him? She had to leave out the rape for her sake. Raven was the other one who knew about it. She didn't say a word Starfire about it.

"It-It-Its okay. I didn't want them to find a way to hurt you." She said.

"But it still means something that you did that to keep me safe at your own cost." He reached over and took her hand in his.

Terra turned a bright red seeing it. She took it away as another familiar face came out. It was Raven. He hair reached her chest. She wore a pair of black jeans and a purple hoodie with just regular shoes on. She placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We told you not to go after her." She said.

"It's fine Raven. He ran into me at the bus stop and wanted to get pizza with me because I rejected him for each visit. It's nothing Raven." Terra said.

"Oh. Alright. Terror has been looking for you. He said you never showed up to the college."

"I've been here. I should get going." She said putting out her cigarette and got up and left. Beast Boy watched her leave. He lowered his head.

"Gar, she's still getting used to being around us. Give her time." Raven said sitting down.

"I know it's just that she not her. Terror rarely sees her smile. I just want to at least be friends again."

"Give her time." Raven said.

* * *

Terra rode on the bus with tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve. Oh god she wanted to hug Beast Boy. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Plus with Raven there with him, That killed her the most. The bus came to the college and she got up and went out. Terror was there and came over to her and looked at her.

"Terra, are you okay?" He asked.

Terra shook her head no. "I saw Beast Boy. He stopped me and wanted to talk and I just couldn't stand it." She said wrapping her arms around him. Terror placed his arms around her as she cried into him. Terror kissed her on the head.

"Do you want to head back or something?" Terror said.

"I want to get out of here." Terra said.

"Alright. Let's head out to the mesa then." He said. Terra nodded. Terror took her by the hand and lead her to the car. They got into the car and Terror drove off. He saw Terra stare out the window the whole time. When they came to the Mesa, Terra got out and stared into the city. Terror came up behind her.

"Isn't this where you first meet the Titans?" He asked.

"Yes. And it's where I lived for a while." Terra said.

"What was it like?" Terror asked as Terra sat down on the ground.

"I miss it so much. There is nothing to explain what it's like. I miss sleeping under the stars." She said. Terror sat down beside her.

"How often were you out in the open? I mean like here." He asked.

"A year give or take. I ran from home and lived out in the open." She said.

"Ah. I ran from home and went to the circus. Would you believe there are many people who want to be scare?" He said causing Terra to smile a bit.

"I thought I about the circus but I wouldn't have fit in. Maybe none of this, like prison and working for Slade wouldn't have happen." Terra said.

"But then we wouldn't have meet. And you wouldn't have met Beast Boy. And don't say you wish you hadn't. Terra, you just smile which you haven't done since your release if I'm correct. I bet you seeing and talking a bit to him made you feel better didn't you?" Terror asked. Terra's smile faded and she sighed. She didn't want to answer him. Terror wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He rested his head ontop of her.

"I would suggest you should try to start hanging out with him. I give you my permission as your boyfriend. Alright?" He said. Terra grinned.

"Alright." She said. Terror smiled as he kissed her on the head again.

* * *

Author's Note:

There you go. I think it's odd that I'm working on this faster at the college then I did at home. But here's chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Terra stood at the entrance of Titan Tower. Terror told her to come by after class because the team was having a cook out and he wanted her to come. Plus coming here, she would meet the other two members. She was nervous. She had been standing there for probably for fifteen minutes. She heard footsteps and turned around to see who they were. A guy who was half robotic and person, Cyborg. And he had hair…That was odd. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"How's my little rock and roller?" He asked. Terra return the hug.

"Hey Cyborg. Why are you here?" She asked as they let go.

"You think I'm going to miss a cookout with my old team? Hell no. Plus I'm connected to the Watchtower. So if the Justice League needs me they can contact me. So did your boyfriend tell you to come? And yes I know about you and Terror. I think it's cute." He said.

"Yes. Reid wanted me to come after my classes." Terra said as Beast Boy open the door.

"You ruined the bet!" he said.

"What bet?" Terra asked.

"To see how long it would take you to come in." he said.

"Dude, that's just low. It's been years since she's been here." Cybrog said as Terra started to walk away. Beast Boy ran after her. He grabbed her causing her to turn around and looked at him.

"Hey I'm sorry. We weren't actually betting on anything. It was a joke." He said.

"I didn't like it." She said.

"I'm sorry. Please come in." He said as Terra stared at him.

"Fine." She said as she turned around and headed back in. She saw Terror come to the door.

"Hey, are you coming in?" He asked. Terra nodded her head as she headed inside.

When she came in, Terror took her by the hand and walked with her. It had been so long since Terra had been here. She never even thought about Titan Tower while she was in prison. Every now and then she squeeze his hand when she became nervous. Then Terror would smile at her and kissed her on the head which oddly enough made her relax. They headed up to the roof and saw that was where everyone was. Robin was at the grill cooking while Starfire, Miss Martian and Superboy were playing volleyball with Raven reading by the side. Terra started to squeeze his hand harder then she had been before. Terror took his hand out and looked at her.

"Terra it's alright. I promise you." He said. Terra nodded her head. Robin looked over at her and came over.

"Hey, glad you can make it Terra. We got some burgers and hot dogs and of course some tofu if you want to have some." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"You want something to drink?" Terror asked.

"Water." Terra said as she started the rub the back of her neck. Terror nodded and walked away. Robin looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just nervous about being back." Terra said.

"That's understandable. Oh and Starfire won't hug you. She'll ask you before anything." He said.

"Thanks." She said as Terror came back and handed her a bottle of water.

"Here." He said. Terra took it and nodded.

"I'm going to go back inside and walked around." She said as she started to head to the door.

Terra went back into the tower and started to walk around. Being around the others wasn't making her feel comfortable. And Terror probely knew that once she left. She came to where her room used to be and stopped. She stared at the door. Did they keep the room or did they give it away? Slowly, she reached her hand out and opened the door. Once she saw the inside, tears fromed up in her eyes. It was still the same. They kept it clean for when she return.

She walked in and the door closed behind her. She turned on the light and walked around. Everything was left how she left it but of course it was clean. She walked over to the bed and saw the heart-shaped box Beast Boy had made for her. She picked it up as she sat down. Terra ran her finger around it before she opened it. Once again, her eyes watered up seeing a photo of her and Beast Boy. She pulled it out and looked at it. She heard the door open but didn't bother to look. Next she felt the bed sink a bit and saw a green hand ontop of hers. She looked and saw Beast Boy there.

"I didn't get to tell you last time that I'm glad your back now." He said. Terra started to cry as she gave him a hug. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her as she cried into him.

"Shhh. Terra it's okay." He said in a soft tone.

"No it's not." She said. Beast Boy lifted her head so she could see me. He wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"What's wrong? Did something happen you're not telling me?" He asked. Terra nodded her head.

"What is it? You can tell me." Beast Boy said.

"I-I-I can't." Terra said.

"Terra, you can trust me." He said.

Terra gulped. "I…was raped by one of the inmates while I was in there." She said as she cried again. Next thing she knew, Beast Boy kissed her on the head and then gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, whoever did that to you won't ever hurt you again." He said.

Terra looked up at him and stared at him. He looked at her. Then next thing Terra knew, she was kissing him. Beast Boy was shocked but he closed his eyes. He placed a hand on her face as they kissed. They broke the kiss and Terra turned red.

"Oh god…What did I just do?" Terra said as she stood up.

"Terra calm down." Beast Boy said.

"No. You're with Raven and I'm with Terror." She said.

"No I'm not." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Me and Raven broke up. Shortly after the pizza parlor. She knew my feelings for you came back so we broke up so I could figure them out. And that kiss confirmed I still feel for you." He said. Terra sat down at on the ground.

"I don't know what I feel." Terra said. Beast Boy moved himself down to her and pulled her into the hug.

"It's fine Terra. Trust me. I can wait." He said. Terra shook her head.

"I don't know what to do." She said as the door opened up. It was Terror. He walked over and looked at Terra who was already looking guilt ridden.

"Terra, it's fine. I know it was going to happen." He said as he crouched down.

"You knew?" She asked.

"There is a camera in the room and I watched. I'm fine with it. Don't worry." He said kissing her on the head. Terra just looking at him.

"I'm still going to bug you a lot to make sure you're doing fine." He said causing Terra to cry.

"Everything is going to be fine. You need Beast Boy to recover. I knew this from the beginning since I saw how you reacted to him. Now you'll have to promise me that you will start smiling." He said. Terra nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. Terror got up and walked out. The door closed behind him and he saw Raven standing there.

"Must have been hard watching her kiss him. And telling her to go to him." She said. Terror nodded.

"It was. But like I said, she needs him to recover from what happen to her. The first time I even saw her smiling a bit was after she saw Beast Boy at the fight with Blackfire. That's when I realized they need to be together. And you knew it as well." He said looking at her.

"I knew since the day we started dating that once she returned, he would want to be with her." Raven said.

"We both knew and didn't care." Raven nodded her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Terra was fast asleep in her bed with Beast Boy beside her. Ever since Terror basically broke up with her, Beast Boy had been trying to spend every chance with her. Soon enough they had officially started dating. Beast Boy woke up and looked at the sleeping Terra. Last night they had gotten in late from a movie he dragged her to see. He smiled as he got out of his bed and headed into the kitchen. He saw Michelle was already in there reading the paper and eating.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning. What time did you two get in?" She asked.

"Like 3 am. We caught a second film. She wasn't that happy because she couldn't have a smoke break." He said.

"She gets mad if she can't smoke at least three times a day." She said as Beast Boy grabbed some fruit.

"When she wakes up, mid-day and before she goes to bed. And don't forget about the fact she smokes when she gets mad or Nervous." Beast Boy said.

"You going to try and get her to quit?"

"I'll let her do it on her own. I'm not going to force her. She still needs room to grow. She was stuck in a place where she couldn't be herself for seven years. Terra still needs to find herself. I'm going to let her be her while still trying to get the old her out." Beast Boy smiled. Michelle did as well.

"That's going to be good for her. Oh, her father called wanting to let her know he's going to be here today. So you might want to wake her up because I was also supposed to cut her hair too." She said.

"How much are you going to cut off?" Beast Boy said.

"Not much. Maybe an inch. It's just going to be a trim." Michelle said as Terra came out.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost ten. Your dad will be here tonight." Michelle said,

"Great. I have a paper to write." She said as she lied down on the couch.

"On what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Spanish culture." She said.

"I'll write it!" Beast Boy said. The two looked at him.

"No. And you can't even speak Spanish." Terra said.

"Mas y Menos! They are Spanish and They can do it." Beast Boy said.

"They are from Guatemala." Michelle said.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy said as Terra got up and grabbed her cigarettes off the counter.

"I'm going to smoke." She said. Beast Boy picked up her lighter and handed her it.

"Thanks." She said as she took it.

Terra went out the window and onto the patio. Terra sat down as she pulled out a cigarette. She put it into her mouth as she lit it. As she took a drag, Terra leaned back into the chair as she looked out into the city. Oddly enough, Terror was right. Since Beast Boy and her started dating, she started to feel better and not as anti-soical. It was surprising how it was working like he thought it would. But Terra still felt bad for leaving him for Beast Boy. He was in love with her. But he knew they would get together sooner or later. Terra knew she was lying to herself saying she would never run into Beast Boy. Beast Boy came out and sat down beside her. She looked at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey…Terra, please don't take this the wrong way but what really happen in prison? I just know you got raped and beaten but I don't know how much or anything. I only want to know to make sure you're fine and don't freak out at all." He said. Terra sat up as she took another drag.

"I've told you I don't like talking about it." She said.

"Terra, I have the right to know." He said taking her hand. She jerked it out and put out her cigarettes. She got up and headed back to her room, slamming the door shut. Beast Boy sighed.

"Damnit." He said as Michelle came out.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Asked what happen to her while she was in prison. I know she doesn't like to talk about it but I should be allow to know since she took beatings to protect me." He said.

"Beast Boy, We both know she hated there and got, as Terror says, damage there. She still needs time. And don't try to go to dinner with her tonight because she might just want to be with her father only." Michelle said.

"I wasn't going to try and go. I know she would want to be left alone with him. Well then I'm going to head out since she is now mad at me." He said getting up.

"Alright." She said as she moved out for him. Beast Boy went back inside and went to Terra's door and knocked on it,.

"What?!" She said.

"I'm going to go. I'll call you later." He said as Terra opened the door and threw the clothes at him.

"Fine." She said as she closed the door.

Beast Boy sighed as he got dressed. He headed out and walked back towards Titan Tower. When he came to the water, he shifted into a bird and flew towards it. Once he came to the front door, he turned back to normal and walked inside. Beast Boy headed to the main computer. He was going to look at Terra's medical files from the prison. Once he pulled up the database search, he pulled up her files. His eyes widen when he saw the number of the medical reports there was.

He went through each of them and started to wish he didn't. She was raped more than once, beaten so many times to the point Beast Boy was surprise she looked normal. He turned off the files and ran a hand through his hair. He felt even worst for her now. Beast Boy heard footsteps and saw Terror standing there.

"Looking at her files?" He asked.

"I wish I didn't. I would have never guessed how bad she took it there. And not even once she didn't fight back to protect herself. And she didn't fight back to protect me. But who wanted to hurt me is the question." Beast Boy said.

"It was most likely they knew you were her weak point. Once the weak point is known, a person can be controlled. She stilled loved you in there."

"Then why reject seeing me?"

"She told me she didn't want you to see what was happening to her. She was afraid of what you might do. Her father didn't do anything because he couldn't."

"What do you mean her father couldn't do anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"So you don't know anything about her life before the Titans. I'm not going to say anything. She'll tell you when she's ready." HE said.

"You know a lot more than I do and I knew her longer." Beast Boy said.

"It's because you knew her longer, it's harder for her to tell you. Just wait for her to speak and don't pry it out." Terror said. Beast Boy nodded.

Terra sat on the outdoor patio of a seafood restaurants waiting for her father. She looked around as she took an inhale. She was getting nervous about being out in public by herself. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat there and waited. After a couple more minutes, her father came over and Terra let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble getting a taxi. How have you been?" He said as he sat down.

"Anxious for sitting here for too long." She said putting out her cigarette.

"And I'm sorry about that Tara. You need to get used to being in public again." He said.

"I've been trying. It's just hard to do. I'm surpise I'm able to sit in class just fine." She said as a beer and a glass of water was brought out.

"Is the beer for me or you?" Her father asked.

"Me." She said taking a sip as he father chuckled at her.

"So how have you been expect for here?" He asked.

"Alright." She said.

"How is that Terror guy you've been dating?" he asked as the waitress came over.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" She asked.

"Basket of shrimp please." Terra said.

"I'll have some King Crab with Corn." Gregor said.

"Okay. I'll get that out to you shortly." She said before she left.

"Now back to Terror." He said.

"We broke up…I still had feelings for Beast Boy and I hooked up with him." Terra said staring at her bottle.

"Really? The same guy you refused to see while you were in prison?" He asked.

"The same guy. I still had feelings for him. Terror thought it would be better for me to be with him then himself. I think it broke Terror up. He was in love with me." Terra said.

"But your heart told you to go to Beast Boy didn't it?" Terra nodded her head.

"Yeah. So what did you want to come talk to me for?" She asked.

"Well, since you are out now, we want you to come back to Markovia for your birthday and to celebrate Independent Day. Your step-mother has agree to look the other way about what has happen and your brother has been worried sick about you. And you can bring your roommate, that Terror fellow, and Beast Boy if you want. Would you be willing to come for these days?" Gregor said.

Terra let out a sigh as she placed a hand through her hair. "I-I-I don't know. Terror is the only one that knows I'm royalty. This would be a shock to everyone." She said.

"I know but both Brion and I want you to come back. I'll send you the tickets no matter what. I want you home for your birthday this year." Gregor said as their food was brought over.

"…I'll think about it." Terra said causing him to smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

There is Chapter 10. I got stuck on it but I got this cranked out. And yes, I had to bring Markovia again. It is part of Terra and I have plotting for this too


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Terra sat in the airport as she waited for the others to finish eating. Her leg was bouncing a bit for not being able to smoke. She put her head in her hands as she groaned. She saw someone sit down beside her and looked at them. It was Reid mixing his hot tea.

"So how are you feeling about heading home?" He asked.

"Right now, annoyed. I can't smoke here and Dad told me I can't smoke at the castle." She said causing Reid to smile.

"It might be good if you quit smoking. You need to find a better outlet for your anger since that's why you smoke." He said.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Terra asked as Beast Boy and Michelle came over.

"When is the car going to be here to get us?" Michelle asked as they sat down.

"I don't know. Someone is suppose to come get us." Terra said.

"And you would know who it was when they came." Beast Boy said.

"I hope she would still remember me." A voice said from behind Terra. Her eyes widen as she turned around and saw a face she hadn't seen in years. The same strawberry blonde hair and green eyes she last saw when she was 13. He wore a brown t-shirt and khakis with white tennis shoes. He gave Terra a smile.

"Dad was right, you look a bit dead." He said.

"Screw you Brion." She said causing him to chuckle.

"Whatever. Shall we all go?" He asked as Terra stood up.

"Yeah." Terra said as she started walking.

"So who are you connected to Terra?" Beast Boy asked as they stood up.

"I'm her half-brother, Brion." He said as they started to walk.

"I didn't know she had a brother." Michelle said.

"Well Terra hates talking about her family life when we talk." Reid said.

"I'm not surprise. She had it ruff. Being a Bastard Child and a princess. Plus our powers are chemically made because they turn us into test subjects and then our powers showed. I don't blame her." Brion said.

"Okay, did he just call Terra a bastard?" Beast Boy asked.

"Bastard in the term he used is a child who parents are not married which is how Terra's are. Her father is king and I'm going to assume her mother is a servant." Reid said.

"Correct. Mother is letting her mother to be at the castle for her birthday. She was forbidden to see her mother because of my mother." Brion said.

"Wow." Beast Boy said as they came out and saw Terra by the smoker's area with a cigarette in her hands.

"Terra! Your father said no smoking while we are here!" Beast Boy said running over to her and trying to get the cigarette out of hands.

"I need it!" She said.

"You need to quit!" Beast Boy said knocking it out of her hand and putting it out. As Terra looked at the crushed cigarette on the ground, Beast Boy took her pack and threw it in the trash.

"You asshole!" She said.

"You'll thank me for it." Beast Boy said.

"I'm addicted to the nicotine! You really want me to be cranky the whole fucken week?!" She said.

"We'll get you some gum or the patch." Brion said.

"That's not the point! He threw them away!" Terra said as Michelle got into the car with Brion. Terror came over and pushed Terra to the car.

"Let's just go." Terror said.

"He threw them away!" Terra said as Beast Boy helped her get in the car.

Once they were in where car with their stuff, the car drove off. Terra stared out the window the whole way, mad because now she couldn't smoke. Beast Boy watched her and held her hand but quickly she jerked it out saying she was still mad. Beast Boy smiled. When they came to the castle, Michelle and Beast Boy just stared at it while Terra looked out the other side of the car; Reid was reading and Brion not doing anything.

"Oh my god. This is my first time at a real Castle!" Michelle said.

"It's nothing special." Terra said.

"Don't listen to her. She never liked living there." Brion said causing Terra to flip him off.

"Terra, don't do that to your brother." Reid said causing Terra to flip him off as well.

"You know father is not going to be wanting you to do that when we get there." Brion said.

"I don't care at all. You threw away my cigarettes!" Terra snapped.

"Like I said before, we'll get you gum or patches. The reason why you can't smoke at the castle is because Mother can't stand the smell of cigarettes." Brion said.

"Whatever your mother wants she gets." Terra said.

"That's not true." Brion said.

"She hates me because my mother was a servant and I was treated like I was born out of royality out of everything. She wanted to send me to boarding school remember?" Terra said.

"She wanted to for your own good. And it was so nothing bad would happen to you." Brion said.

"No. She didn't want to deal with me and you know that." Terra said as the car came to a stop. Beast Boy leaned into Terra.

"Ter, you're making everyone feel uncomfortable." He whispered.

"Maybe if you didn't take my smokes I would be acting like this!" Terra snapped. Beast Boy sighed.

The doors open and they all got out. Terra started to get antsy from not even getting one cigarette. She started to chew on her thumb as they went inside. Beast Boy watched her and sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to get her to stop smoking away from home. A servant came up to them and came up to them.

"The king is requesting for the Princess to come to the throne room." She said.

"Whatever." Terra said as she started to walk towards the throne room. She opened the door and looked at her father and step-mother who were talking to a couple of people who had to be planners.

"I want a fucken cigarette!" She yelled.

"Tara, calm down." Gegor said.

"No I won't. My boyfriend took all of mine and threw them in the trash. I need at least three times a day. I haven't had one yet today!" Terra said.

"Smoking is a disgusting habit to have." Her step-mother said.

"Well when you get raped and beaten while in prison, you need something to get your mind off of things." Terra said. Gregor sighs as horror stuck her step-mother's face.

"How is rape even possible in a female prison?" She asked.

"Oh that can be simple. For me, I was cornered into a bathroom no one uses and they shoved something wooden into my vagina Oh! They also did that to my butt and forced me to give oral. That's how Illona. That's how rape is possible and the person who did that is from fucken Markoiva so she was able to fucken blackmail me too!" Terra said. Illona placed a hand over her mouth as Terra spoke.

"This was why you should have let us or Beast Boy bail you out." Gregor said.

"She refused to be bailed out?" Illona said.

"Yes I did. I wanted to serve the time for something horrible I did. I didn't want to get off scott-free because I'm the princess or because I'm now dating a superhero. Is my ex the only one who understands why I suffered the way I did?!" Terra said.

"Tara, just calm down. IF you want, I'll get you a cigar from my collection so you can smoke something. I have a feeling if we gave you an alternate source, it wouldn't work well. Is that fine Illona?" Gregor asked.

"…yes. She can smoke in the garden by the pond." Illona said.

"Thank fucken god!" Terra said, "Am I needed for anything else?!"

"How about you smoke first and then we'll talk." Gregor said.

"Then give me your cigars!" Terra said.

"Head out to the pond and someone will bring them to you." Gregor said.

"Good." Terra said before she left.

Terra headed out towards the garden. Thank god her father was giving her something to smoke. She headed out there and saw a servant waiting for her. They pulled out the cigar and prepared it for her. Terra took it and the lighter and worked on lighting it. Once she had it lit, she took a long drag and then blew out the smoke.

"Oh that's so good." She said. Terra sat down and she worked on the cigar. Beast Boy founded her and came over.

"I thought you were told not to smoke." He said as he sat down beside her.

"I was but my dad saw I really needed something to smoke. So he gave me one of his cigars." She said looking at it.

"I can tell. So I'm going to take it you feel better." He said as Terra placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I feel better. Oh I told my step-mother basically what happen to me while in Prison." Terra said as she blew out some smoke.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She was in horror. To be honest, I enjoyed the look on her face. When I was still here, I loved making her mad." Terra said.

"I used to make my foster dad mad all the time. My foster mom just shook her head." He said as Terra smiled. Beast Boy saw it and smiled. He kissed her on the head.

"So am I sleeping with you tonight?" He asked.

"If you want. That's up to you." She said.

"Well I want to." Beast Boy said.

"Then you can sleep in the same bed with me tonight." Terra said.

"Good." Beast Boy said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

There we go! Chapter 11 is now up. I do have a new story called You Are The Father which is not rated M like this one. So read and review this story!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Terra woke up to Ilona standing over her with a group of women. When she saw them, she grabbed her pillow and put it on her head. She did not want to deal with them in the morning. Ilona grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the side and looked at Terra.

"Tara, get up now. It's Markoiva Independence Day. You need to get ready for the parade." She said.

"Do I have to do it?" Terra asked.

"Yes. Your friends are getting ready for it as well since Garfield and Reid are heroes." Ilona said.

"But I don't wanna do it." Terra whined pulling the sheets over her head. Ilona pulled the sheets back reveling Terra lying in bed naked.

"Tara!" She said turning her head away. Terra smirked as she pulled the sheets back over herself.

"Get out of bed and shower so we may begin." Ilona said.

"Fine but on one condition." Terra said causing Ilona to sigh.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Fifteen more minutes of sleep and Michelle does my hair because I only trust her because of something that happen at the prison." She said.

"How about you tell me what happen before I agree?"

"My hair was forcibly cut off after I was beaten to the point my face was almost broken and I haven't cut it since." Terra said.

"Fine. We'll go get her. But get out of bed." She said.

"Then get out!" Terra yelled. Ilona huffed and left with the other women. Terra let out a sigh and stayed on her bed. After a few minutes, Micheal came in and saw Terra still in bed.

"Terra really?" She asked. Terra sat up.

"It makes Ilona mad. That's why I do this." Terra said as Michelle brought a robe over to her.

"Well she was mad when she came to my room. Go shower while they bring me everything." She said.

"I'm going." Terra said taking the robe and putting it on as she headed to the bathroom.

It had been a while since she had been here but could remember how to work everything. Terra walked over to the bath and started to run it before she switched to the shower head. Once the water was running warm, she took off the robe and stepped in. Having a warm shower meant the world to her because she knew what it was like to shower in cold water for seven years. She ran a hand through her hair as Michelle came into the bathroom.

"Terra, what color dress do you want to wear? Your stepmother has gave me full control over this." She asked.

"I don't want to wear a dress or a skirt." Terra said.

"Then I'll see if you have dress pants." Michelle said.

"Alright." Terra said as she started to shampoo her hair. She heard Michelle came back in.

"You got a suit and it's black and grey checkered. And I'm going to assume no pink shirt for under it. Will you were a green one?" Michelle asked.

"Yes. Now may I shower since everyone is bitching about me to shower?" She said.

"Alright just hurry up." Michelle said leaving. Terra sighed as she finished getting cleaned up and then grabbed the towel as she turned off the water. Terra stepped out and started to dry herself. She looked down at the seven stars on her hip. She was kinda of shocked Ilona didn't say anything about them. She shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her robe and put it back on as she dried her hair as she came out.

"Go brush your teeth before I start on you." Michelle said. Terra groaned.

"I wanted to do that last." She said as she went back into the bathroom.

"You will smear the lipstick."

"I HAVE TO WEAR LIPSTICK!?" Terra yelled. Michelle sighed,

"Yes. No go brush your teeth." Michelle said. Terra groaned once more and started to brush her teeth. Once she finished, she went back out.

"There, what now?" She asked.

"Get dress but don't put on the jacket." Michelle said.

"Alright. Where are they at?" She said. Michelle pointed to her bed and Terra went over to it.

"And put on underwear." Michelle said.

"I was! I only did that once because of the washing machine was broken and I didn't have clean underwear!" Terra said.

"You wore my pants!" Michelle said as Terra grabbed some underwear.

"You said I could and I clearly told you I had no underwear!" She said putting on hers.

"It was weird!" Michelle said as Terra stuck her tongue out at her. Michelle flipped her off which cause Terra to snickered. Terra put her clothes on and put the robe on the bed. She walked over to Michelle and saw all of the hairstyling tools.

"I'm going to bet my mother told you to cut my hair short." She said.

"Yes but I told her you would refuse to do anything if I said It would. So I have to trim in and she told me then to give you bangs." Michelle said.

"I hate bangs. I hated them as a child and I hated them when my hair was growing back." Terra said.

"Well I got to. I didn't want to argue with her. I see why you don't like her." Michelle said as Terra sat down in the chair.

"Because she's a bitch. I spent 14 years of my life with her." Terra said as she saw Michelle pulled out a cap and placed it around her neck. She pulled out any of Terra's hair that was caught under it.

"Just be thankfully you had a mother. Mine died at childbirth and I was raised by my grandparents." She said as she started to comb Terra's hair.

"Father was out of the picture. But I don't care actually. I was happy with my grandparents." Michelle said. She finished combing out Terra's hair and then picked up the scissors. Terra gripped her pants and tensed up. Michelle noticed she tensed up.

"Terra, relax. I'm not cutting it all off. Just a little bit." She said.

"I know I know." She said

"You want me to get Beast Boy to hold onto your hands while I do this?" Michelle asked. Terra nodded her head yes. Michelle put down the scissors and the comb and went to the door. She talked to a someone and a couple of seconds later, Beast Boy walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She told you what happen to her hair in prison?"

"Yeah. Is she freaking out?"

"Tensing up which makes I hard." Michelle said. Beast Boy nodded and went over to Terra and sat down infront of her. He took her hands and gave her a smile.

"Hey, it's alright." He said. Terra looked at him and bit his bottom lip.

"I know…It's just-"

"A little trim. Terra I will sit here with you if it helps you relax." He said.

"Alright." Terra said.

"Then I'll get started alright?" Michelle said. Terra nodded her head as Michelle made her sit up straight. She felt Michelle start combing her hair and then heard the scissors start to cut. She gripped onto Beast Boy's hands which made him smile.

"It's alright Terra. I'm right here." He said. Terra nodded the best she could. She kept gripping Beast Boy's hands as Michelle cut. Then she sat Michelle go for her bangs.

"How short are you cutting them?" Terra asked.

"To your eyebrows. Beast Boy, I'll need you to move to the side so I can cut them." Michelle said putting Terra's bangs down. Beast Boy nodded and moved to the side but still holding onto Terra's head. Michelle came in front of Terra and took her bangs and cut them. She laughed a bit as well as Beast Boy hearing Terra whimper as Michelle cut her bangs. After she did it, she straighten her bangs and made sure they were even.

"There. Hair trimmed and bangs given. Now I'll have to do your eyebrows." Michelle said walking away. Terra looked in the mirror and frowned at the bangs.

"Why did I have to have bangs?" She said messing with them. Beast Boy smiled and gave her a kiss on the check.

"It makes you look cute and older." He said.

"I still don't like it." She said as Ilona came in.

"Oh good. Thank you Michelle for cutting her hair. What are you wearing Tara?" She said.

"A Dress suit with pants." Terra said.

"No. You will need to wear a skit."

"Come on! Give me bangs and making me wear make-up. Please let me wear the pants suit." Terra begged. Ilona sighed.

"Fine then. But wear heals. Beast Boy why are you in here?" She asked.

"To keep Terra calm while she was getting her hair trimmed. Do I need to leave?" He asked.

"If you don't mind. Tara, your breakfast is on the way." she said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Terra said as Beast Boy kissed her on the forehead.

"See you." Beast Boy said getting up and walking out. Illona looked at Terra.

"Now let's get your hair and make-up done." She said.

* * *

Reid and Beast Boy stood by the carriage that they were riding in with Terra. Reid wore his usual suit which was black dress pants and vest with grey pinstripes and a white undershirt with a golden tie and Beast Boy wore something similar but wore a light purple shirt with a black tie.

"Why does it take girls forever to get ready?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well Terra is a princess so she has to look the role." Reid said fixing his tie.

"But three hours? That's a long time." He said.

"I know but we have to respect what they do to her to get ready." Reid said.

Beast Boy sighed and crouched as they waited. A couple of minutes later, Terra came out. She now wore a light blue skirt with a matching jacket and a white button up under it and heels that match. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and Beast Boy saw why she was given bangs. And with the make-up, her lips were a bright red and that was the only make-up you could see. Everything else was put on extremely well that you couldn't tell she was wearing any. The two could tell she was unhappy.

"You hate this don't you?" Reid asked.

"Yes and I haven't been able to smoke for the past two days." Terra said.

"Well you needed to quit smoking but you look really nice." Beast Boy said.

"Gar, I know you love me and you do anything to make me feel better but don't with this. I hate loathe this since I was little." Terra said.

"Oh well sorry but you do look nice. Why did you change your outfit?" He asked.

"Ilona didn't like it last minute. So I have to wear this and heels. I'm surprise I'm still able to walk in them." She said as the two helped her into the carriage.

"That sucks. So what do we all have to do?" Beast Boy asked as the two got in.

"Smile and wave. No joke. That's all we have to do." Terra said.

"Well that's just simple." Reid said.

"For two hours." Terra said.

"Well then. Guess we have to do it then." Reid said as the carriage took off.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. School has been busy since Fall break is coming up for me. So Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Terra lied in her bed staring out the window. Today was her birthday and as of now, the first one without getting raped in any way. She brought the other pillow and hugged it to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep once again. There were orders to let her sleep. But she feel into a dream.

_Terra lied on a bed with Beast Boy beside her, holding her close and kissing her. They stopped and smiled at each other. Beast Boy__ reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes._

_ "I love you." He whispered causing Terra to smile._

_ "I love you too." She said as they kissed again. Beast Boy smiled and got ontop of her and took off both of their underwear._

_ "You ready?" He asked._

_ "__Yeah." She said. Beast By kissed her again as he entered her. Terra closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling. But after a while, it started to hurt and was rough. She opened her eyes and saw Shimmr there in Beast Boy's place._

_ "You like this bitch?" She a__sked with a grin. Terra tried to push her off but saw she was tied down to the bed and she started to scream._

Terra jolted upwards screaming and saw Beast Boy sitting there and holding her. Terra took deep breathes before she hugged him.

"What's wrong? I came in here to wake you up and you were screaming. I've tried to wake you up but you kept screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as he felt Terra started to cry.

"She was raping me in my dream." She cried.

"Shhh. It's okay. She's not going to ever hurt you again. I promise you that." He said holding her tight. He held onto her until she finish crying. When she finished and looked up at him and kissed him. "Even though your morning started off bad, I'll making it better by saying Happy Birthday." He said. Terra smiled as he kissed her back.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now would you like to hear the plans for the day?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, after you get showered and dress, we'll eat breakfast in the dinning room. Then Me, you, Reid, Michelle and your brother are going to go to the lake and spend the day there until dinner when we'll come back and have a cook-out. You dad wanted to do that but let you spend the day with us." Beast Boy said.

"Sounds fun though I'm not going to enjoy swimming that much." Terra said.

"Not even with me? Come on Terra!" Beast Boy said.

"Fine. I'll get into the lake." She said causing Beast Boy to smile.

"Alright. I'll let you shower." He said giving her another kiss and getting up.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." She said as he left. Terra sighed and looked back out of the window.

Terra got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom and turned the water on and watched the tub fill up. Once it was full, she stopped the water and took off her clothes and got into the tub. She lied there with her eyes closed and just tried to think about Beast Boy. Terra slid down into the tub and lust lied there. She was able to hold her breathe for a while. After a few minutes, she resurfaced and started to wash herself.

Once she finished, she put her robe on as she got out and drained the tub. She grabbed her brush and started to brush out her hair. To a degree, she didn't want to go out to the lake but they all wanted to take her. Terra let out a moan and headed out to her room. She froze from who she saw on her bed. Her mother. She looked so much like Terra but twenty years older. She wore the kingdom's colors telling Terra she still worked in the castle.

"Mom?" She said. She gave her a smile and got up and gave Terra a hug. Terra started to cry and return the hug.

"Hey sweetie. Happy Birthday." She said. Terra smiled. Her mother let go and held her face in her hands.

"So that's the scar your father told me about. It's not as bad as he made it out to be." She said.

"Dad told you?" Terra asked as he mother led her to the bed to sit down on it.

"He told me you went to jail to pay for a crime you committed but that's all. He told me to make you tell me because it changed your life. Will you tell me?" Her mother asked. Terra bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"Since the day I got there, I was beaten. Once it was close to death and once my face almost got broken. And after I turned 18, I was raped up to the day before I left. It was all done by the same person because she knew my weakness and knew who I was." Terra said.

"Oh sweetie. Why did you stay of your father could get you out?" She asked.

"I was scared that she may be able to get me from the outside." Terra said.

"She wouldn't do that. You have those two lovely boys who are willing to protect you no matter what." She said

"I know. Garfield and Reid won't let her touch me but they both know I'm still scared of her." She said. Her mother took her hand.

"Sweetie, It's not wrong to be scared. Just know you will be safe and she can't touch you." Terra nodded her head.

"Alright. Can I get dress?" Terra asked.

"Yes and then I have a present to give you. I'll step out so you can dress." She said getting up. Terra nodded and watched her leave.

Terra sat there for a few seconds before she got up. Terra quickly brushed her hair and teeth. To see her biological mother meant the world to her. She knew who she was but she was rarely allowed to speak to her. But her father always made it so that she could give Terra a present for her birthday when she was still in the castle. Terra went to her suitcase and pulled out her clothes. She put on her undergarments and pulled out a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and put them on. Then she grabbed a white shirt and her blue and grey button up and put them on. She went back to the door and opened it and looked at her mother.

"Hey I'm done." She said. Her mother smiled and pulled out a grey little box.

"I wanted to give this to you on your 18th Birthday but you were in prison." She handed it to Terra. She opened it up and saw a silver T in it. Tears started to form in Terra's eyes. Terra gave her a hug.

"Thank you mom." She said as her mother hugged her back.

"Your welcome sweetie. Seems you have guests." Her mother said seeing Beat Boy, Reid, and Michelle standing there. Terra saw them and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hello ma'am, may we steal your daughter for a private present giving?" Beast Boy asked holding up his. Terra felt a kiss on her head.

"Of course you may. Tara, happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks mom." She said as her mother walked away.

"Wow, you just look like your mother." Michelle said

"I know." Terra said as Beast Boy walked over.

"What did she give you?" Beast Boy asked. Terra showed him as he smiled.

"That's very nice. Want me to put it on for you?" He asked. Terra nodded and handed it to him. Beast Boy sat his present down and took the necklace. Terra lifted up her hair as Beast Boy put it around her neck. Once she felt it close, she put her hair down and smiled as she placed her hand on the T.

"Thanks." She said. Beast Boy kissed her on the check.

"Your welcome. Now you shall open our gifts." He said.

"Alright. Let's go into my room." Terra said. She lead them to into the room and took a seat on her bed with Beast Boy beside her. Reid took a seat on the floor and Michelle took the chair.

"So why am I getting these now?" She asked.

"We wanted to do this alone with you. No family." Michelle said as she handed Terra hers. Terra looked at the box and the others and saw they were all covered in newspapers.

"And the wrapping paper is newspaper." She said as she opened it.

"We had trouble finding wrapper paper that wasn't girly or little boy." Beast Boys said. Terra rolled her eyes and just stared at the gift. A Cookbook. Terra flipped Michelle off knowing why, Terra only cooked ramen at the apartment.

"Fuck you." Terra said causing Michelle to smile.

"You need to learn how to cook more then Ramen." She said causing the boys to smile.

"Still. Fuck you." Terra said with a grin. She sat it down and looked at Beast Boy.

"I'm going last. It's Terror's turn." HE said. Terra looked at Reid handed her something that was slightly heavy and it was also round and large

"The hell?" She said taking it. She opened it and saw it was a tent.

"You said you wanted to go camping again, so there's a tent." He said. Terra smiled.

"Thanks." She said putting the tent beside her and then Beast Boy slide the present infront of her. Terra took ti and opened it and just sat there. Beast Boy took the photos from their first date before prison and had it beside one where he took her back to the fair in a handmade frame. She picked it up and then kissed him before she started to cry.

"I take it you love it." Beast Boy said. Terra nodded her head as he pulled her in a hug.

"Why do you always make me presents?" Terra asked.

"Because I'm broke and you know that." He said. Terra smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said. Terra held onto him and looked at the others.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"You're welcome. Maybe when we get back, you'll use that book to cook dinner this time instead of me." Michelle asked.

"Now you're asking too much." Terra said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to write alot of papers and deal with some things in real life. But I finish the chapter and here you go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Beast Boy sat outside Terra's classroom with flowers. It had been over half a year since her release and being in school. Now she was taking her last exam for the semester after he watched her study like crazy for the past few weeks. For him, he was proud of her from everything. Even though he watched her struggle for a couple of months. He looked at the door and wondered when she would come out. He had counted everyone who came out and knew Terra was the last one. As he closed his eyes, the door open and Terra stepped out wearing skinny jeans, a black undershirt with a red and grey plaid button up with tennis shoes and a grey beanie on with her massager bag on one side.

"Gar, how long have you been out here?" She asked. Beast Boy opened his eyes and stood up and held up the flowers.

"I wanted to surprise you since it was your last exam and to give you flowers." He said with a smile. Terra smiled and took them. And it was her old smile. The one Beast Boy saw the first time she laughed at him with. Beast Boy started to notice she was turning back into her old self.

"Thanks." She said as they started to walk. Beast Boy walked over and grabbed her hand.

"So how are we handling not smoking?" He asked.

"Better then when I was studying which was the worst time you all had to gang up on me and force me to quit." She said.

"You needed too. You're coughing fit that almost got you into the hospital scared everyone." He said. Terra flipped him off.

"And the doctor said it wasn't the smoking." Terra said.

"Still. It's not good for you to do anyways." Beast Boy said.

"Whatever. So what are we going to do today since I won't have classes for a few months?" Terra asked.

"Well it's the start of summer for you and the Titans wanted to throw you a party for surviving for six months after getting out of prison." He said.

"Beast Boy, I still don't like parties." She said.

"Come on! The others wanted to do it for you. And it was all Terror's idea." Beast Boy said.

"No it was yours. Terror knows I don't like parties." She said.

"Whatever. Just come to it please." Beast Boy said.

"Fine. Then I need to go back to the apartment and drop off my bag and all." She said as they headed outside.

"Alright. We can do that." He said as his communicator went off. They stopped as Beast Boy grabbed it and answered it.

"What?" He asked. Robin's face appeared.

"Beast Boy there's been a prison break out…you need to get Terra somewhere safe." He said. Beast Boy looked at Terra and then walked away.

"She escaped?" He asked.

"Yes. You know she's going to freak out once you tell her."

"I know. Can I take her Titan Tower? It's going to be the safest place for her." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. You're going to have to help us round them up." Robin said.

"Alright. I'm going to take her to her place so she can get some things."

"That's fine. Be quick though." He said before he disconnected. Beast Boy looked at Terra.

"There has been a prison break out." It was a matter of seconds before he saw Terra's face to into horror. He caught her as she dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"No no no no." she said. Beast Boy held onto her.

"Terra, she's not going to get to you, I swear on it." He said.

"I don't want it to happen again." She said in tears.

"And it won't. I'm going to take you to Titan Tower after we go to your place and get you clothes." He said as his com went off again. Beast Boy asked it and saw it was Terror.

"Get her here now. I got some of her clothes. Just get her here." He said.

"Open us a portal then." Beast Boy said. Terror nodded and ended the call. Beast Boy saw a portal open up and he got Terra up and walked her through the portal.

The two came into the Titan Tower living room. He got her to sit down and he sat beside her as the other Titans came over. Terror placed his hands on Terra's shoulders as Dick came over and gave Beast Boy a blanket.

"Terra, we all will make sure she does not touch you." Terror said.

"I don't want this to happen." Terra said as she brought her knees to her chest. Beast Boy put her blanket around her.

"Sweetie, nothing will happen to you. I swear." Beast Boy said. Terra just stayed there.

"Beast Boy, you're going to need to come with us. Miss Martian, can you stay and keep a eye on her?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Miss Martian asked. Beast Boy sighed as Terra grabbed into him.

"Please stay with me." She asked looking at him.

"Terra, I have to go. I will be back. I Promise." He said giving her a kiss. He knew Terra was scared to death. This would be just as bad if Slade came back into the picture. Then again, none of them knew what happen to Slade in the end. Terra started to cry again as Beast Boy left. He looked at Miss Martian.

"Take her to her old room and if she wants alcohol, let her have it." He said.

"Doesn't Terror have Whiskey in the cabinet?" Miss Martian asked.

"Let her have it." Terror said. Without them even gone, Terra got up and when to the cabinet and pulled out the Whiskey and started to drink it.

"Terra, let's get you to your room." Miss Martian said grabbing Terra. Beast Boy watched Miss Martian lead Terra to her old room. When they got there, Terra went to the bed and sat down as she drank the Whiskey.

"Um, I don't think that's wise to drink all of it at once." She said. Terra looked at her with her tear stained face.

"You try finding out your tormentor from prison is free and you are at risk of her finding you and you're afraid she's going to rape you again." Terra said. Miss Martian kept quite.

"I see. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Go away!" She said. Miss Martian sighed.

"Then I'll be outside." She said. Terra watched her leave and took another sip of the whiskey. She placed it on the end table and crawled onto the bed. She took off her shoes and went under the sheets. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up to ice cold water being thrown on her. Terra tried to break free but saw she was chained to a chair. She heard laughter as she looked around. Then she stopped as her eyes widen when they landed on two people. Slade and Shimmer. Two people who had her life hell since she was 16.

"Thankfully you didn't beat her up too badly when she was in prison." Slade said.

"But I got the mental damage done to her like you wanted." Shimmer said coming over and wrapping her arms around Terra's neck which cause Terra to struggle more.

"Yes you did. Very good at that." Slade said walking over.

"Did you two plan this together?" Terra asked.

"Of course. You became submissive like I wanted. I want you back Terra. You were such a good apprentice. You made me proud of you." Slade said.

"Plus you were so much fun to mess with." Shimmer said licking Terra's ear causing tears to form in Terra's eyes.

"Please let me go." Terra said as tears strolled down her face.

"Oh no That's not going to happen. Terra you will work for me again. Shimmer, please put some sense into her. She made need it." Slade said. Shimmer cracked her knuckles and Terra knew from the sound what was going to happen. Next thing Terra knew, she felt a sharp hook to her chin which possibly broke it. Then she felt another punch to the face and it knocked her to the ground. Slade came over.

"Terra, are you going to work for me again?" Slade asked.

Terra had trouble trying to speak but she was able to get a fuck you out. Shimmer took that as a sign and started to kick her on the ground in various places. She let out a scream and coughed up blood. It took a bit before Terra's eyes glowed yellow and a pillar of earth knocked Shimmer back. She broke free of the chains from the Earth and stood up and looked at Slade. Her jaw was broken because she couldn't close it and the left side of her face was bleeding with a black eye forming. She had her hand on her stomach.

"I…Won't…work for you…again." She said as she had a pillar go at him.

Slade dodge it and went to Terra and grabbed her arm and broke it, knowing Terra needed her arms to use her powers. Terra screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground. She used her other one and threw another one at him, hitting him and knocking him backwards. He got up after he hit the floor and threw a smoke pellet. Terra couldn't defend herself in the smoke. But she felt him grab her other arm and break it. Terra fell to the ground. She wouldn't be able to fight him off now. He came into her sight.

"Don't forget I taught you how to control your powers which means I know your weakness. Without your arms, you can't fight. You are mentally unstable to the fact you still can't let Beast Boy physically touch you that much without having a attack. How many times have you tried to be close with him and can't because you get scared?" He said.

"Shut…up." Terra said as she started to cry again.

"See Shimmer did what I wanted her to do. She damaged you. You can't have a normal life. And you know it. Who is going to hire a teacher who has a colorful background? You will never have a family and never have a life." He said. The room started to shake as Terra's eyes glowed yellow. She was started to breathe heavily as the ceiling started to fall ontop of them.

"I will live nora-normal." She said slowly to get out.

"TERRA!" She heard Beast Boy's voice as Slade ran off. The Earth stopped shaking as Terra's eyes started to close. She saw two green people come over. One Beast Boy and the other Miss Martian. She felt Beast Boy put her in his arms.

"Terra speak to me." He said. He then saw Terra not being able to move her jaw.

"We need to get her to a hospital." And that was the last thing Terra remember before she blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes. This is Coming to a end. There will be a few more chapters to come before this story comes to a end. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Terra woke up in a hospital bed. She saw both her arms where in cast. That's right, Slade broke them both. She saw the IV in her arm and how many things she was hooked up too. She tried moving her jaw but she couldn't. That was starting to scare her a bit. Her breathing got fast and shallow and then she try to get out. She saw a hand gently press her chest and looked up to see who it was. Superboy. He smirked a bit.

"You're awake. Everyone was worried about you. Especially Beast Boy. He sat here every night by your bedside waiting for you to wake up. We just got him out of here to shower and eat. Now you're wondering about your jaw right?" He said. Terra nodded her head yes.

"It was badly broken so its wired shut. You can still talk but for some it might be hard to understand. Also you're on a liquid diet for a few weeks." He said.

"How long was I out?" Terra asked.

"A week. Slade and Shimmer got you badly. Now I'm going to get Reid and Dick to come in and check up on you medically." He said. Terra watched him leave and turn her head to the window. She was out cold for a week? They mostly likely contacted her father and told him what happen. She took a deep breath in and winced at the pain.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"Terra!" She turned her head and saw Beast Boy and smiled. He came over and kissed her on the head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She tried to point to her mouth.

"This sucks." She said.

"I know. But while you were sleeping, you've been making great recovery. Plus Miss Martian been giving you some alien drugs to help the healing process. Mostly with your jaw. It sucks have your jaw wired shut. Trust me." He said causing Terra to smile.

"When can I eat real food? Superboy told me I'm only allowed liquids." She said.

"Depends on what the x-rays say." Robin said as he and Reid came in and Reid had a glass with a straw in it.

"And we brought you a nutrient shake." Reid said.

"Thus begins torture." Terra said.

"We could have blended you real food but Cyborg tried it and it was nasty according to him." Reid said placing the straw near her mouth. Beast Boy helped her lean forward and take sips.

"Alright we need to do an X-Ray real quick to see your jaw's process. You're going to have to have cast on your arms for a few weeks but you can get a hard cast in a week." Dick said bringing a machine over. Terra nodded as the can was taken away and the boys stepped back. Dick flipped a switch on as it scanned her jaw. After a few seconds it showed the x-ray on a screen. Reid got up and looked at it.

"Well we have some good news. We can actually cut some of the bands so you have more movement of the jaw which means you won't be stuck on liquids only. You can only eat soft food." Reid said. Terra opened her mouth widely showing she wanted that to happen. The three of them laughed.

"Alright then. Let me get the scissors." Dick said as he opened a drawer and pulled out some medical scissors. He came over and started to cut some of bands. He finished and tossed them in the trash.

"There we go. But still don't move it around a lot. You can finish drinking shake and later we'll bring you real food." Dick said.

"This feels better than before already." Terra said.

"That's good." Beasty Boy said.

"Now you can go home-."

"I want to go back to my bed and not in a bed where I have to sit on a bedpan please." Terra said interrupting Reid.

"Well that answers that question. I'll call Michelle and tell her to step things up and I'll be moving in with you to help you out." Beast Boy said.

"You can't sleep in the same bed as me." Terra said.

"Yes I can. I'll just turn into a dog and sleep like that." Beast Boy said.

"…Fine." Terra said.

"Good. You can leave tomorrow because we want to watch you overnight." Dick said.

"Ok…can you get Raven, Starfire or Miss Martian help me to the bathroom and wipe me? I need to poop." Terra said giving a uneasy grin.

"Ter…I can help you with that." Beast Boy said.

"You're not going to want to help. I gotta go." Terra said causing Reid and Dick to laugh.

"We're going to let you two deal with that." Reid said as him and Dick left.

* * *

Beast Boy gently place Terra's arm on the pillow while she sat on the couch watching TV since that's what she was stuck doing for the next few weeks like she had been for the past week. Plus Beast Boy and Michelle were at her beckoning call as well. Plus her father was supposed to show up at any time. What was fun when the two were auguring who was going to help her in the bathroom. Beast Boy kissed Terra on the head.

"Now you're nice and comfy." He said.

"I would be more comfy if I didn't have my mouth wired shut and my arms in a cast plus my left eye is killing me." She said. Beast Boy kissed her black eye.

"Ow." Terra said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Robin said you would be sensitive there for longer than normal because you were kicked there." He said.

"And punched. Don't forget I have stitches along my hairline…have you guys found them yet?" She asked.

"No. Slade is going to be really hard to fine and every Titan is looking for Shimmer so she'll be caught soon…plus there's something else." Beast Boy said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you violated your parole buy using your powers and almost destroying the building." He said. Terra sighed.

"Damnit." She said.

"Well Reid is going to try and get it cleared for you since it was self-defense. Plus your whole body tells what happen. So you may get off. But you're going to have to go to court." He said as Michelle came out.

"Why is she going to court?" She asked.

"I violated my parole when I was trying to save myself by using my powers." Terra said.

"But since it was self-defense, she should be fine right? I mean Slade and Shimmer were beating her senseless." Michelle said.

"Yes. She most likely will get off." Beast Boy said.

"Can we please drop the subject ?" Terra asked as there was a knock on the door. Michelle went over and answered it.

"Hello Mr. Markov. " Michelle said as Gregor came in.

"Hello Michelle. Tara is where?" He asked.

"Right here dad." Terra said. Gregor came over to her and sat down on the table.

"What's the damage?" he asked. Terra showed him her mouth and lifted up her arms.

"Mouth wired shut and broken arms. Plus Black eye, stitches, and broken ribs." She said,

"Well you could be in a lot worst shape. So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap still. It's fun trying to take pain meds." She said. Gregor smiled.

"I think it would be. Now how long is she like this?" He asked.

"The jaw she has two weeks. And she has three weeks with her arms." He said as Terra waved her arms in the air the best she could.

"Then I can use the bathroom on my own and not need anyone to help me." She said. Gregor smiled and laughed.

"Seriously, they argue who's turn it is to help me." Terra said.

"Terra, you try wiping someone's ass. It's not fun." Michelle said.

"When she was a baby, it was a challenge because she would always move around. It took two people every time to change your diaper." Gregor said causing Terra to blush and sink into the couch.

"Please shut up." Terra said.

"You know, we never got to see her baby pictures." Michelle said.

"Because there aren't any. We never took any of her or Brion growing up." Gregor said.

"Aw. I wanted to get back at her for putting mine on the internet." Michelle said.

"That's what happens when you start banging pots in my ear at six in the morning!" Terra said. Michelle stuck her tongue out her. Terra managed to get her middle finger up to flip Michelle off.

"It seems you're back to your old self. That's good to see." Gregor said with a smile.

"Oh she has." Beast Boy said giving her a kiss on the head. Terra smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Six Months Later

"I feel silly." Terra said not wanting to take the bath robe off. Beast Boy sat beside her, only in his boxers. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You wanted to do this. Your choice of clothing was your idea." He said.

"No. Michelle made me get this. Said this should be special and failed to explain why I had to wear this." Terra said.

"You didn't have to buy it. Let me see it. Come on! You got it for me." Beast Boy said as he started to kiss her neck. Terra closed her eyes and moaned abit.

"Still. It feels weird." She said as Beast Boy untied the belt on the robe.

"You wanted to do this and stop avoiding this. Let's do it." He said as he slowly opened the robe as he sat down ontop of her. He took off the robe and looked down and smiled seeing what she was wearing. A black lace bra and a thing.

"Wow. I love it." He said. Terra tried to close it up but Beast Boy stopped her.

"I shouldn't have worn it." She said pushing him off and getting up. Beast Boy grabbed her and took her rob off. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"No. It's perfect and I'm ready to go." He said as he kissed her and slid his hand onto her crotch and started to rub it. Terra close her eyes and held onto him.

Beast Boy picked her up and carried her to the bed and kept kissing her neck. He slowly went down her body and smiled at her reactions. She was moaning loudly. Beast Boy stopped and took off her underwear. Terra sat up worried about what he was doing. He saw and looked up.

"Just relax. Alright." He gave her a kiss and went down. Terra started to moan loudly and held onto his head.

"Oh God! Oh God!" She said as she closed her eyes. Beast Boy finished after a while and gave her a kiss.

"See. Just trust me. You ready for everything else?" He asked. Terra nodded her head.

"…yeah. We need to…I need to." She said. Her being able to have sex with Beast Boy is a major step for her. After all that happen to her, she needed to do this.

"Yes. I'll get a condom on." He said getting up and picking one up from his end table. He opened it and put it on and took off his boxers.

"Ready?" He asked. Terra took a deep breath in and nodded her head yes. Beast Boy smiled and kissed her as they went down. It wasn't long before Terra felt him go in causing her to gasp.

"It's ok." She heard whispered into her ear. It didn't take long before it turned into pleasure for her.

It was a while later before they were down. Both were under the sheets and covered in sheet. Beast Boy got on his side and looked at Terra and smiled. He gave her a kiss.

"I'm proud of you. After how many months of you avoiding this." He said. Terra smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's been a year hasn't it?" She asked.

"Yep. So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I would run to my cell or the showers afterwards." She said.

"We can go take a shower or just lie here." He said.

"I want to sleep if that is the option." Terra said looking up at her.

"But don't you have a meeting in a few?" Beast Boy asked as Terra sat up, using the bed sheet to cover herself.

"Do I have to go to that meeting?" Terra groaned as Beast Boy sat up with her.

"Of course! It's awesome you got ask to join the League since you got banned from the college." He said.

"Where you asked?" Terra asked looking at him.

"Dude, Titans is a sub-group of the League. Dick, Reid, and Star were asked to come up. Raven told them star-up no and Superboy and Miss Martian were assign here."

"Gar…you didn't answer my question."

Garfield sighed. "Yeah but I turned it down. I was waiting for you to get out." Terra nodded her head.

"Then I'll think I'll turn it down too. Because if I accept the request, I won't get to see you as often." Terra said. Garfield looked at her.

"You're going to say yes. My offer is still standing there or we can go to the Doom Patrol. They would take me back and let you join. That why you get to meet my family." He said giving her a kiss.

"Still. I don't know if I want to get back into the superhero stuff."

"Hey. They are letting you. We can go small time and join Doom Patrol. You can still somewhat normal and fight crime. How does that sound?" Beast Boy asked. Terra smiled and nodded.

"Sure. And you'll sure they'll let me join?" Terra asked.

"Yep. If you got asked by the League, I'm pretty sure you'll be accepted." Beast Boy said giving her a kiss. Terra returned the kiss and smiled.

* * *

Two Years later

Terra put down the scissors and looked at her hair. She had cut it off after a personal debate on doing it for a while so she had finally brought herself to do it. Though if she still lived at apartment with Michelle, she would get bitched at for doing it herself. Terra ran a hand over her back of her hair. She still had a feminine look with it.

"I now regret doing this." She said to herself.

"So you finally did it?" Terra turned her head and saw Elastic-Women or Rita as she kept Terra trying to call her that.

"Oh yeah. I kinda of regret doing it now." She said.

"Oh sweetie, it looks cute on you. Garfield will like it." Rita said.

"Thanks. I'll clean up the mess. Where is Gar?" She asked.

"Training with Robot Man," Rita said, "And I'll get it. Don't worry."

"oh. Thanks. I'll make it up to you later." Terra said as she walked out.

"It's fine Terra. Oh and Mentos is looking for you. He has an update on something you asked about." She said. Terra's eyes widen.

"Where is he?" Terra asked.

"The Computer room." She said. Within a matter of seconds, she ran towards there. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Where is he?" She asked, not even out of breathe. Mentos looked at her.

"Rita found you it seems. Come here and I'll show you." He said. Terra walked over as he pulled up a map.

"Like the Hair. He's been spotted in Canada. I'm going to assume you're going to want to fight him alone." He said.

"Yeah. Where in Canada. I need a city." Terra said.

"Ottawa, Ontario…Terra, going by yourself for a person vengeance is a bad idea." Mentos said.

"…Gar didn't tell you everything, did he? What Slade did to me?"

"No. I knew he left some things out."

"Slade planned everything that happened to me in prison. The rapes, the beatings, and even the abuse. All to get me to crawl back to him. He made it I couldn't live a normal life. I have a reason to go after him. The Titans didn't do anything but got Shimmer back into prison where she cannot break out. I'm going to leave now. Don't tell Gar." Terra left and headed to her and Garfield's room. She pulled out her backpack and put some clothes in it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She turned and saw Garfield standing there only wearing shorts. His hair had that male teen idol thing going on.

"I have something I need to do." Terra said as she walked towards him. Beast Boy looked at her.

"He was found wasn't he?" He said. Terra kept quit. Beast Boy placed his hands on her.

"You're not going alone." He let go and walked over to the closet to put his shirt on.

"I am. You're not coming." She said.

"Yes I am. Terra, you're part of my life. He hurt you which means he hurt me." He said walking over to her. He took her hand and looked at the engagement ring on her finger. He asked her to marry her to marry him a couple of months ago.

"We're going to take a vowel to do thing together no matter what. I'm coming with you cause I don't want you to go by yourself and get hurt to where you can't make it back." He said. Terra looked down at the ring and then at him.

"…Fine. But I'm going to ask you to not get in my way when we fine him." She said.

"You're not going to stoop down to him and kill him like he or Shimmer would do. We will beat him and capture him to go to prison. Alright?" He said. Terra nodded her head. Beast Boy kissed her on the head and pulled her into a hug.

"For better and for worst." She said to herself.

"Hey, we aren't married yet. Go get the helicopter ready. I'll be there with you in a few." He said giving her a kiss. Terra nodded as he walked out. Terra headed to the pad and got into the helicopter and put the headset on as she turned everything on.

"Sorry Gar. But I need to do this alone." She said as the roof opened up. Once it was, she pulled it up into the air as Garfield came out.

"TERRA!" He yelled. He morphed into a bird and caught up and got into it as she flew away. He put the headset on and looked at her.

"What are you doing?!" He asked.

"I want to do this alone. That's why I was trying to leave without you." She said. Beast Boy groaned.

"You are not doing this alone. I've told you that." He said. Terra sighed.

"Fine but you are staying behind no matter what. I'm dealing with him by myself. You cannot get involved with the two of us. No Matter what happens to me." Terra said as Beast Boy strapped in.

"Fine. But if you get stubborn and don't stop when you should, I will get involded. You are not going to die on me." He said. Terra couldn't help but to smile and gave him a kiss.

"Alright. Deal." Terra said as she flew it towards the needed location.

They stayed in the air for a while till they came to Ottawa. Terra landed the helicopter near the location where Slade was rumored to be. Terra got out of everything and hurried out. Beast Boy quickly followed her and shifted into a dog to keep up. Beast Boy looked up at Terra. It was odd how much she had changed since they were teenagers. Seven years in prison made her cold and anti-social. Then she started to be like her old self after the two started to date. Then in the past two years, she started to get cold again. It was because she was searching for Slade. If they had charged her again from where she violated parole, who knows how bad she would have turned out. It took them six months to get her to have sex. They came to a cave and Beast Boy turned human again.

"He's in there. I know it." Terra said. Beast Boy places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go in first. Alright?" He said. Terra nodded as he shifted into a wolf and headed in with Terra behind him. He sniffed around as Terra stopped and placed her hand on the ground. Beast Boy stopped and knew what she was doing. Terra's power greatly evolved. She now was able to sense people through the Earth. If they were alive or not.

"He's here." Terra said standing up before she started to walk again. Beast Boy followed her. They came to the end of the tunnel and saw the same layout that he had In Jump City. They saw him standing in the middle of it. He knew they were coming.

"Hello Terra and Beast Boy. I like how you both have changed in appearance wise. Short hair looks good on you Terra." He said.

"Shut up." Terra jumped down and stood up with her eyes and hands glowing yellow.

"You are going down for everything you've done to me, asshole." Terra said walking towards him as she pulled up the earth some for boulders.

"If you had obeyed me from the beginning, we would not be here with you doing this." He said as Terra started to throw boulders at him which he dodged.

"If you had stayed dead this would not have happen." Terra said as he ran towards her. Terra pulled up a pillar and knocked him into the air and brought a boulder to knock him to the side.

"Getting rusty it seems. Good thing I've stayed in shape." She brought the Earth down and slammed him into the ground. She walked over and made a spike and brought it over to his head.

"I should kill you for what you did to me. You really fucked me up." She said.

"But look at you know. Ready to kill me."

"But I'm not. I made a promise to Gar. I won't kill you. Instead, You're ass will rot in a jail cell. Gar! Call someone to come arrest his ass." Terra said. Garfield barked and ran off.

Terra looked at him and pulled the mask off. She sighed seeing it was a robot. She threw the mask down and broke down in tears crying. She dropped to the ground. Every time she came close, it wasn't him. She felt hands on her shoulder and she looked up and saw it was Beast Boy. He saw the robot and sat down beside her.

"Terra, you should give up. Every time you go after him, it ends up as a fluke. Please Terra. For me. So we can start a family too. Don't turn into Robin." He said taking her hand and pulling her into him.

"I just want to fine him and make him suffer for what he did to me." She said.

"I'll do that. I will take that burden from you. You just need to relax now." He said giving her a ksis. Terra rested her head on his shoulder as he wiped her tears away.

"I don't' want you to get hurt." She said taking one of his hands.

"Don't worry. I won't. Now let's get back to base and you can look at wedding magazines." He said kissing her on top of the head.

"Fine. I'll give this up. For you." She said. Terra looked up and kissed him. Beast Boy smiled and returned the kiss.

"Let's go home." He said getting up and bringing her with him. Terra nodded as they two walked out hand in hand.

* * *

Aurthor's Note:

This is the final. I did get request for some lemon but I felt it was needed anyways. Both the sex and the haircutting was to show Terra had gotten over the fears she had. But I think a closing for her that she does need to get over. But it's now over and I do apologize for the delay I've been on break and wanted to relax more then anything.


End file.
